Silence
by JaycieferandCursedGilbert
Summary: What happens when Peeta, a Avox who still has the ability to talk, as assigned to be the personal Avox for the District 2 male Tribute? Will him and Cato wind up killing each other? Or will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Peeta mentally went through his routine as he waited in the large room for his tribute. He had on a blue shirt and jeans; he looked better than the other Avox's but still looked below regular citizens of the capitol. The hotel room he was in was for the District 2 tributes, and he thought they were so lucky to get to use it simply because of its extravagance.

The living room, as was everything else, was extremely beautiful and expensive looking. Three couches were in the room. Of course, they were all empty right now since him and the lower Avox's weren't allowed to sit until their shift was over. Of course, he wasn't like the others though.

The others couldn't talk. The poison the Capitol injects into their, his, tongues is supposed to kill all the nerves in the tongue. Therefore, they couldn't speak and they really didn't need to. Their crimes sentenced them to a life of slavery, for lack of a better word. However, the poison didn't do that to him for some reason. He still had the ability to talk, although he knew it was best not to.

If he talked, he was more than likely going to be sentenced to a severe beating that would end up as his death. And he liked the thought of living, even if it was to serve other people and never talk. Of course, he kept this from everyone. Even the other Avox's. You never know when one might get mad and try to rat him out.

Of course, it was hard. Having the ability to talk and not get to use it. It made him…testy. But if he wanted to live, he had to suck it up and deal with it. His life had completely changed from when he lived a life of (semi) freedom. And the only way to live was to adjust to his present life, as all animals did when faced with the possible extinction. And that was basically what he was now. An animal for the Capitol to do with as they please.

Back to the room, in the middle there was a coffee table that was surrounded by a couch and two chairs on either side. A TV hung on the calming white walls, currently turned off. The dining room was equally as beautiful. Silverware was placed neatly and on the right of empty plates, and the chairs were spaced evenly apart. The mahogany table basically shinned with how clean it was and it was something that Peeta took great pride in. The lighting for both of the rooms was low, but would brighten when the two Tributes came in.

His partner, Emilia, was standing right beside him. She, unluckily, didn't have luck like he did and was mute for the rest of her life. Her brown hair was pulled up while his was slicked back, and she wore a beautiful, for an Avox, dress shirt and jeans. Her brown eyes were down casted, just like his, and were looking at the vacuumed floor.

Emalia would be in charge of the female Tribute. Peeta thought her name is Clove, or was it Clave? Something along those lines. He had heard that she was supposed to be a brutal, spoiled little girl who was excited for these Games. He also heard that his tribute was no better, actually worse.

When the door opened, Peeta stood straighter but kept his gaze on the floor. He could hear the sounds of laughing, and he shivered at the sound of it. It sounded evil, brutal. He wanted to run away just by the sound of it.

"I can't believe we Volunteered for a Quarter Quell! I so can't wait to win!" The girl Clove, said as she stepped into the suddenly bright room and Peeta looked up. She was a little on the short side, but Peeta could tell that she was one of the older tributes. Maybe seventeen or eighteen. Her dark brown hair was down, falling down into her face. She wore an elegant gold dress that went all the way to the floor. She had a gold helmet with wings on the side held closely to her side. Her green eyes looked cold and merciless and Peeta thought that she reminded him of a tiger in that outfit.

And then his Tribute stepped in. And he immediately knew that the other probably already had Sponsors lined up to sponsor him. He had a very muscular build and he would be surprised if any of the other Tributes were as strong looking as him. He had on a gold toga like his female counterpart. He had his helmet still on, the wings spreading outward.

"Who said you'd win?" His Tribute said as he crossed his arms and looked at Clove, who just rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"Are…these are personal Avox's?" Clove said, and Peeta just about talked back to her with the tone she used. She acted like they were disgusting animals.

Well, he thought silently, we can't all be pampered for competing in a Game where you are going to be turned into a monster. That is, if you survive. Which I hope you don't.

Peeta felt guilty immediately after thinking that. Of course, they didn't come here on their own free will. They were forced to come here. The Capitol was forcing them to abandon their human state of mind and become…monsters.

"The boy is yours, Cato." Their escort said. Michaela Mayson was a…distinctive woman. She is beyond preppy, and could be snobby when she wanted to be. She also had a habit of being annul about manners, like all the other escorts.

Peeta saw his Tribute, Cato's, eyes sweep over him, and he unconsciously shifted a little. His eyes went down, remembering that he was not allowed to make eye contact with his…master. That's what Cato was, rather he like it or not. He might as well admit it.

"Well…he's not completely hideous." He said as he finally got done examining his Avox.

Actually, the truth was that he found the Avox…hot. He had blonde eyes that had a somewhat innocent light to them, but not sickly innocent. He also had pale skin that shone in the bright lighting. His blonde hair was clean and shinny and was smoothed back. The boy looked…cute.

But, like most from his District, he wouldn't admit it. Instead, he'd try to break the Avox down and build him up to the way he liked them. Beautiful and flawless. The boy might only be an Avox, but he didn't accept anything except perfect. As he walked towards his room, Cato heard his Avox move silently behind him. He didn't acknowledge the boy in any way. That would be disgraceful to both him and his District. However, this boy seemed different. The look in his eyes… All the other Avox's eyes look as if they have given up. This one, in contrast, looks like he has a hell of a lot more fight left in him.

Well then, he thought, I'll just have to help…tame it.

And he'd be happy to do so. When they got to his room, he smiled as he saw the fanciness of it. Green walls, but not sickly green. No, it was a calming, forest green. White carpet that felt wonderful when one took their shoes off. The bed looked big and spacious, not to mention incredibly soft. Just the way he liked it. There was a small desk in the corner of the room with a lamp on it, along with a stack of notebooks that he recalled as past Tribute's journals. Tributes were allowed to take journals into the Arena, as long as there wasn't anything used as a weapon in it. This usually meant no pens. However, pens were in just about every pack at the Cornucopia. This was meant for the Tributes to learn how to survive, and therefore make the Games last longer and the Capitol to have their fun longer. However, Cato didn't really expect to let that happen. He wanted this done accurately and quick.

With his mind on the Games, he sighed as he thought about the little time he had to prepare. Of course, he's been preparing all his life. However, that didn't mean it wouldn't be smart to see what the others could do and improve on some things.

He flopped down on the soft bed and said, "Get me that stack of journals."

He smirked as he saw the Avox go off mutely, and could feel the other's anger slowly building. It was only a few feet away, and he probably didn't even need to get up from the bed to reach it. But none the less, he went over and got them before giving them to Cato.

For the next few hours, Cato started reading the journals. Time and time again he saw people saying how much they regretted not taking the survival task during training. He immediately decided that he'd focus on the survival stuff first, and then practice with his sword. It didn't matter if the other Tributes saw him or not, they'd die either way.

"Cato, dinner is ready." Michaela said and Peeta noticed that she had changed. Before, she also wore a beautiful gold dress along with tons of earrings. Now, however, she wore a bright green that was sickening and had tons of necklaces and a pair of glasses. Peeta guessed that she was trying to look intelligent and important, but instead she looked ugly and preppy.

"Hurry the hell up, puppy." Cato said and Peeta couldn't stop the scowl that crossed over his features at Cato's nickname for him. He sighed as he followed Cato, having a feeling that things weren't going to be easy with Cato.

No truer words have ever been said.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by: Through Darkness and Light<p>

Hope you guys liked it! Please, leave me a review! I love reviews! And thanks, Through Darkness and Light, for Betaing this! Please, leave a nice little review for me :-) Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

As Cato, Clove, their two fashion designers, and their escort sat at the long elegant table, Peeta was basically counting down the number of seconds until his four days of hell would end. At least, he thought, training will start tonight. That'll give me a break. He thought. A small smile crossed onto his bowed head as he thought about that. It would be nice to be left to his own devices, since by the time the Tributes leave the whole house will be spotless. As always. Because they were so good at what they did. We've had a lot of experience. Peeta thought.

He looked up as Cato caught his attention with a 'come here' motion of his hand and Peeta had half the mind to say 'what' but kept quiet. He didn't want to lose his tongue, or worse, his life. "I need a refill." Cato said, holding up the empty glass. Peeta mentally sighed as he took the glass. The pitcher was only a few feet away, why couldn't the tributes get up and do it themselves? Were they that lazy? If so, they wouldn't last long. His eye connected with Emilia's and he could practically hear her saying: 'Don't do anything stupid.' He nodded at her, and he thought he saw relief flash through her eyes. But why? Avox's lives didn't have anything but pain and suffering in them.

In some way, Peeta thought the others were lucky. Sure, they couldn't use their tongues which subsequently meant they couldn't speak, but they didn't feel the temptation he did. To tell the people who order him around like a slave to 'fuck off' and such. Peeta just mentally sighed, and told himself that he'd fall into his self pity pit sometime later.

Cato watched as his blonds' butt as he walked towards the ice container. He saw Clove smirk at him and he only smirked back. He got along with Clove. He'd kill her if he needed to, and he was sure he'd have to, but he'd make sure to kill her swift. He couldn't say the same for the others.

He scowled; however, as he saw the blond and the other Avox make eye contact. The look in her eyes… It made him want to wrap the blond Avox in his arms and yell 'mine'. She had a look of adoration on her ugly face and Cato wanted nothing more than to grab a baby wipe and wipe it off. She couldn't look at his Avox like that. He was in the process of being flawless, like Cato, and flawless people don't make eye contact with people under them. He'd have to remember to teach Peeta that.

He was so deep in his musing; he barely noticed when Peeta set the glass of water on the table gingerly. He looked up into the beautiful blue eyes and smirked and wanted to say something dirty about him wanting to fill Peeta with his water but he knew society's rules. Talking to Avox's was basically a sin. They didn't deserve to be able to socialize for their crimes. And it made them feel even more inhuman. And that's exactly what they should felt.

But looking into Peeta's eyes, Cato wondered what the boy had done. He didn't seem like the type to be violent. Sure, he had a small fire in him. But Cato was egging him on. He wondered if Peeta killed someone, but dismissed that idea. He just couldn't see Peeta as a killer.

"Now," Rian, their mentor, said. "Do you want to be taught separately, or together?" He asked and Cato and Clove shared a look.

"Together, Clove already knows my best skill is a sword and I already know hers is throwing knives. No point in hiding anything else." Clove just nodded at Cato's words, and the mentor nodded also. He and Clove had been friends growing up. They had been taught together and trained with each other, learning how to fight and survive in these Games. Especially the Bloodbath. He, Clove, and others from District 2 would react as they would in a real fighting situation sometimes just to see who would win. It usually came down to him and Clove. Actually, it always did. And he was sure these Games wouldn't be any different. As they ate dinner, Cato caught Peeta looking longingly at the apple in the middle of the table. He frowned as he thought, out of all the food on the table he's staring at something as simple as an apple as if it was something of great value? How much do they feed them? He decided to voice his question.

"So, to break this uncomfortable silence I have a question. How much do Avox's get to eat? I mean, the ones walking here look just like sticks. I'm curious." He said to his mentor who looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What? Do you guys not feed them or something?" He meant it as a joke, but the next words out of the mentor's mouth shocked him.

"Yes…" He just about chocked on his food, and even Clove's eyes widened. They didn't feed the Avox's? Then how was that any different than a slow death? "Avox's don't deserve the privilege of food for their crimes. They are horrible people who most of the time, should have been put down. Take your two personal Avox's for instance. If it was up to me, I'd have cut a hole in their body for everyday that they lived, until their either bled out or just died." Rian said and Cato bit his lip in fury as he thought about his Avox all cut up and weak looking, a defeated look in his eyes. The image upset him more then he cared to admit. The thought of Peeta's blue eyes being forever hidden behind his closed eye lids made him clench his fist in anger.

But the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "You're right." Of course he couldn't say anything that might upset his mentor. He was a good competitor, sure, but he'd take any advantage he could get. And that's just what his mentor was. An advantage. Nothing more, nothing less.

Peeta was shaking, fear and anger coursing threw him. Did all Capitol people think like that? The mentors and escorts thought that was a fate they deserved. Peeta looked over and saw Emilia with tears in her eyes, and he didn't blame her. Him and Emilia, they were falsely accused of their crimes. But of course, no one would believe them. He was just a baker's son from district 12, and she was just a street rat from district 5. Her fiery red hair seemed to contrast greatly with her personality, since she always seemed so shy and closed off.

"Why are you two still standing there? Wash our dishes and then go do whatever the hell filthy beings like you do! Cato and Clove, come with me. We're going to the first training session." Rian said and Peeta and Emilia jumped into action. They hurriedly cleaned up the dishes and grabbed the cups, and made haste getting to the kitchen. When they set all the stuff down, the two just turned and looked at each other for a moment. And then they leaned in and hugged each other. Each one of them was crying into the other's shoulder, expressing their sorrow and how much the situation sucked.

Cato was going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, but stopped when he saw his Avox and the girl Avox hugging and crying into each other's shoulders. He found himself jealous of the girl, something he'd never thought possible. He was jealous of an Avox, but he was more furious with her. She wasn't as flawless as his Avox was, she was dirtying him up! Stupid whore… He growled in his mind, still promising himself that he'd have his Avox one day. And then, he heard the biggest shock of his life. A sob, coming from his Avox. Wait, he sobbed? But his tongue isn't supposed to work! That would mean… Cato suddenly grinned, the grin lighting up his face so much that he thought it would crack. So my little Avox can talk… He's one step closer to being flawless like me. Just one more step, and he will be. He thought with a big grin. The only way he'll be completely flawless though, is if he's by my side. He grinned at the thought, not minding the thought at all. He forgot about the water, and just went with Clove and his mentor to the training room.

When he and Clove entered the training room, his mentor couldn't join them because it was the first time and no mentors were allowed, they grinned as they saw they were two of the first people there. Besides Marvel and Glimmer, of course. "Well… Looks like we're already getting to know each other." Cato said with a grin and Cato smiled wider as he saw Glimmer pick up the bow and arrow and let's just say it ended…badly, at best. That girl couldn't shoot if it was to save her life. Why did she even pick up the bow and arrow?

Cato watched as Clove moved towards the rotating dummies, getting ready to practice her knife throwing. He smiled as he saw her first knife sink right into the heart of a dummy. Out of everyone here, if he wanted any girl it'd be Clove. She was confident, fierce, and strong. But Cato didn't want her. He wanted the, apparently, sneaky Avox up on his floor. And he was determined to have him.

With nothing better to do until the Tributes returned for around 9 pm, which wouldn't be for another three hours, Peeta made his way down to the basement of the hotel and towards the Avox's training room. The room was little more than a small room with a few work out equipment. Enough to keep us strong, Peeta thought, wouldn't want us getting lazy, now would we?

Peeta took off his regular clothes and went to the treadmill. He had on a tight black shirt and sweats on. He punched in the speed he wanted to go on the treadmill, and he was off running. As he ran, his mind drifted towards the blonde haired boy that was now his…master. As much as he hated to admit it. The boy seemed lazy, and that in the Games could get one killed. Although he looked strong, you had to be smart too. The boy also seemed to have a sharp tongue, since he heard his sarcastic remarks at the table.

But, what caught his attention at the table was the way he replied when his mentor said that he and Emilia deserved death. He sounded angry…but at who? Maybe the Capitol for giving him an Avox who's been charged with something so bad, that a mentor who had been put into a Game with death all around him would wish him to die for his crimes? That must be it! Peeta thought, Careers are deceitful, disrespectful, evil people! The Capitol's lapdogs! There was no way he was defending me! The thought would be to…well, nice to even associate with a Career. But for some reason, the thought left warm feeling in his stomach. Much like the feeling he got when he was around Cato.

Peeta reasoned that he was getting sick. There's no way… With that, Peeta redressed and got ready to get back to the room before the others did.

* * *

><p>OK, so I have something to say. Honestly, when I first started this and Forest Boy, I thought that these were just going to be stories that everyone said they'd read, but then they ignored them. I"m happy to say that that is not the case! These two stories have brought my Traffic Stats up so much! I'd be happy with 200 after updating, and now I'm getting in the 600s and 700s. And it's all because of you faithful readers. Thank you guys so much for making this one of the most remarkable accomplishments of my life!<p>

Thanks for reading, again! I usually hate writing stories that start off like this, you know with no action, but this was actually quite enjoyable. Now, I'm thinking about doing a story with Foxface in it, but the thing is I can't think of someone to pair her with! I was going to say Cato. I mean think about it, both of their main objectives is to survive no matter what they have to do. Anyways, please tell me if you like or hate the idea? Oh, and review! Please! Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta had stayed in the workout room for longer then he thought. They really needed to fix the broken clock in the room. He found himself running up the stairs since the elevator was only for the Tributes and other Capitol inhabitants. Peeta scowled at how he could have been up there in about three minutes instead of this long run. Why did whatever higher powers up there hate him so much? When he burst through the door, he quickly ran to the bathroom and got a quick shower and changed as quickly as he could. He looked at his outfit today, and frowned. A black button down shirt and a pair of tight jeans. He felt…normal.

Before the Games, he was just a regular Avox. He had to wear the ugly red outfits. The red shirt, the red pants, the black shoes. Everything. Red and black, all day, every day. But now, he had variety. He had colors he didn't even know about. He looked at his blonde hair; his natural dirty blonde hair looked lighter for some reason. He could only hope that was a good sign. Lord knows he'd need all the luck he could get, especially with a Tribute like Cato. It was taking all his reserve not to tackle the older boy. That and the knowledge that the boy could probably kill him with one hand.

Right when he gets into his normal spot, the far corner with Emilia right beside him, the Tributes and their escorts walked in. He could immediately smell the odor of sweat over the air freshener that Emilia was spraying before he came running in. He let his eyes drift over to the small redhead by him, and he saw her smile and nod at him. He smiled as he looked into her green eyes before looking back at the others, waiting for them to need him. Which, knowing Cato, would be very soon. He watched as they all walked over towards the couches, and Rian said, "Avoxes! Turn on the TV!" Peeta had to bite his lip from yelling at the mentor, wanting to tell him that his arm was literally next to the remote. Lazy assholes… He thought as he reluctantly went over to the man's arm and grabbed the remote.

He looked up to change the TV channel, and saw Cato looking at him with a smirk. He stared back, this time not backing down, and saw Cato's smirk widen. Peeta, in all his years of pretending to be a mute, had learned to tell which facial expressions meant what. And the smirk that Cato had on, he seemed to know something. Something not good… What could he know? Peeta wondered.

When he first entered the room, Cato couldn't help but let a sneer cross over his features. Of course, there was his Avox standing next to Clove's. He hated how close the two where, he wanted his Avox far away from her. All in good time… Cato thought. If I win these Games, I can have him for all my life. And then I can officially start courting him. Cato thought with a sadistic grin. He followed the others towards the blood red couches. He sat down next to Clove and turned to talk to her, but instead he saw her looking over by his Avox.

Cato's eyes narrowed. The Avox girl, she would be easy to get rid of. But Clove, she was his best friend before the Games. But if she tried to get in his way, in the Games or getting to Peeta, he wouldn't be afraid to take her out. And it was then that he saw who she was really looking at.

The girl Avox.

"Clove, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked and he saw Clove nod at him, and the two got up from the couches. He could see his mentor and their escort looking at them questioningly, and he just shook his head. "Alone." He said and the two went to Cato's bedroom. He locked the door and turned around with a smile on his face.

"What did you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms. That was another thing he liked about Clove, she was straight to the point. She didn't bother with being polite and dancing around the main subject. She just went head on and didn't waste any time. And time wasn't something that he liked to waste.

"So…you and the girl Avox?" Cato couldn't help but smirk as he saw Clove blush, something she rarely did. But she got herself under control and fixed him with a heated glare.

"What are you implying?" She asked gruffly and Cato let out a bark of laughter. He saw Clove's eyes wander to the door, and realized that she was probably scared that their mentor and escort was listening through the door.

"Don't worry; the Career doors are all sound proof. So are the walls. Anything we say is strictly between us." Cato told Clove as he patted her on her shoulder, and she sagged with relief.

"Well… It was an accident really. She walked into the bathroom when I was leaving the bathroom from a shower and we both kind of ran into each other and well… Our lips might have made contact." Clove explained and Cato grinned sheepishly.

"I wish I was that lucky to get a chance like that with my Avox." Cato replied and Clove's eyes widened.

"You mean…" She trailed off.

"That I like ass instead of pussy? Yeah, that's exactly it." Cato said with a grin, neither him nor Clove caring about his vulgar language.

"Well, it looks like you and I are both going to be fighting for our Avox's." Clove said while she put her hand up for a handshake. "But don't think that if we're the final two, I won't throw a knife at you the first chance I get." Clove said and Cato just punched her shoulder playfully.

"I'd be offended if you didn't. Have some honor for our District. But let's make a deal, we stay with the Careers. And then we team up until we take everyone else out. We have to bring honor to District Two some way, they haven't really won a Hunger Games lately. And then we go after each other when it's just us." Cato said and Clove laughed and nodded her head.

"Fine, but if you betray me I'll haunt you."

Peeta sighed as he watched his Tribute go through the bedroom door to talk to Emilia's and he suddenly found himself feeling angry. But why? Because that bitch is in there with him, he thought. But then, why did it matter to him if Cato and Clove hooked up? It shouldn't affect him at all! It must be because I just washed those sheets, and I don't want to clean them just for that slut. He thought and nodded. That made perfect sense. It was just for the sheets, nothing more nothing less.

"Hey Avox, come in here! I need to have a word with you!" Peeta looked up and saw Cato poking his head out of his room and motioned for him to come into the room. Peeta quickly moved to get to the room, feeling awkward with the silence that had settled when the two young people left. He looked over and saw Emilia walking too, and he smiled. They never specified which one they were calling for.

When they got to Cato's room, he saw Cato pat the bed. His mind raced with thought of what to do. Sitting down in the presence of our Tributes are punishable by death, Peeta thought, but what if their telling us to sit? Is it still frowned upon, even if I'm following orders? Finally, Peeta grabbed the red head and sat with her on the bed. He saw Cato's eyes narrow, and he wondered why. It doesn't matter. Peeta thought.

"I know you can talk." Peeta's eyes widened, as did Emilia's, when Cato talked.

"How?" Peeta's eyes widened more, as his head snapped and looked at the red head. Clove's and Cato's eyes widened, and she blushed as everyone's eyes were on her.

"Um…I was talking to Peeta…" Cato said, and Emilia's eyes widened in fright. Her voice was small, but beautiful. He wondered if she could sing if her voice would sound like a singer's voice.

"I can also, though." Peeta talked and looked over at Emilia. He wouldn't let her get punished alone. They where a team. He had grown attached to her, and he'd fight Snow himself if he tried to separate them. "What was the point of pointing this out though?" Peeta asked, glaring at Cato defiantly now. The two where more than likely going to be killed now anyways, might as well leave a mark.

"I was just saying I know… So when we're in private you can talk." Peeta's eyes widened. Cato was giving permission to talk? Why? What would he gain from this? Information. Peeta thought, he must think that us Avox's might be able to give him a lead or an advantage. Yeah, that'd make perfect sense.

"But only in private, you understand? Now, I'm going to sleep. Long day of training tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure Rian and Tress is going to try to teach us what our strategies should be in the interviews." Cato told as he looked at Clove and she nodded. "But, I want to know your real names. If we find out you're lying, I'll come back and kill you." Peeta shivered at how honest he sounded.

"Peeta." Peeta said while glaring at the boy, as if daring him to think he was lying.

"Emilia, but I like my nickname better. Foxface." Peeta nodded, remembered how some of the other Capitol people called him that. That was even her name on the Avox's brochures. Her red hair and green eyes gave people the impression of a fox, and her face almost seemed to be shaped like one. Sharp and angler, but in a cute way. Not a threatening way.

"Right, now. Goodnight." Peeta nodded at Cato's words, the Avox's clearly being dismissed as well as Clove. He went over towards his sleeping corner again, and laid down gently.

Before the two went to their separate corners, he whispered in Emilia's, or Foxface's, ears, "This should be interesting." Before going and laying down in his corner. Wait…did Cato actually be polite and say goodnight? Was Peeta's last conscious thought before he found his eyes closing and the world getting darker.

"…up…up! Get up!" Peeta's eyes snapped open and his hand snapped up to stop an oncoming boot from smashing into his face. He looked up into the face of Rian who was glaring heatedly at him. "Get up, now! You and Foxface are going with Cato and Clove for training! You got five minutes!" Peeta stood up quickly and rushed for the bathroom. Bloody bastard…I wish he never survived the Games…Peeta felt bad for thinking that the moment he said that. As he stepped into the showers, he thought about everything the man must have gone through. One of the tributes had eaten all of the other tributes. He had to watch the girl he loved get eaten right in front of him. A slow, painful death while his leg was stuck in a bear trap. Peeta shivered at that thought before he stopped the shower and hopped out after quickly washing his body. He didn't have time to shampoo his hair.

The elevator down there was Cato and Clove both giving orders to them. Peeta was wearing the same clothes as all the Tributes did in the training room. Apparently, no matter what class you were, everyone had to wear the same.

"…and above all, do not speak in front of anyone!" Clove barked in Emilia's, no Foxface that's the name she likes, face and Peeta had to resist the temptation of reaching over and pushing Clove away. However, the look in Clove's eyes stopped him. Is that…adoration? Does she have feelings for Foxface? Peeta thought, shocked, just as the doors dinged open.

"You and Foxface go sit on the bench and wait till you're needed." Cato simply said and Peeta and Foxface nodded, walking over to the bench with their head bowed.

Cato frowned, as did Clove, as they watched the two walk with their heads bowed. They moved effortlessly like that, as if they've done it all their life. Who knows, Cato thought, they might have. He decided to just ignore the subject. He practiced just about all the stations for an hour, then went towards the weapons station and grabbed a sword.

He started to turn, and stabbed a dummy through the neck. The head fell of immediately, and he started stabbing all the other limps. He smirked as he saw Peeta's eyes on him alone, and he couldn't help but feel his ego get stroked. Of course me, there's no one else who's even on the same level as me… He thought as he turned back…

…and noticed that there was a Tribute staring at his Avox with a look of…was that lust? Cato instantly remembered him being the boy from District 12. Gale something. Was it Hawkthorn? Oh well, it doesn't matter… Or that was, until he crossed the room and whispered something in Peeta's ears. He growled as he saw Peeta blush and Foxface giggle.

"Whoa, be careful there Cato. What did the sword ever do to you?" Glimmer asked as she danced, of course sexily, over towards Cato and took the sword from his death grip on it. Cato didn't even spare a glance and just continued to growl as he saw the man depart; of course he had to give Peeta a kiss to the cheek before leaving. Cato didn't know why, but that kiss almost seemed tauntingly. He growled and decided that Gale whatever his name is must die. And he'd gladly kill him.

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank you for reading the third chapter of this story! And you guys might want to think the amazing beta that was able to Beta this chapter in one day! Thanks, Through And Light! Anyways, next chapter I'll start working on probably tomorow. For the people waiting on Forest Boy, my GalePeeta fic, I'm waiting for my Beta on that one to resend it to me and I have the next chapter already typed and ready! Anyways, care to leave a review?  
>Sincerely,<p>

Jayciefer!


	4. Chapter 4

While they were at the training center, it seemed like the whole time that Gale dude was hitting on Cato's Avox. And Cato didn't like it. He was trying to make Peeta flawless, and he wouldn't be flawless unless he was by his side. And it was only a matter of time before he learned that. But for now, he had to grit his teeth and deal with it.

"Why aren't you going over there and beating the hell out of that guy? If someone did that to Foxface, they'd have a knife stuck in their back before the blood could rush to her cheeks." Clove said as she fiddled with one of the knives as Cato put the sword down.

"Because I don't want to scare Peeta off. Besides, I have confidence in my abilities." Cato replied with a smirk and Clove mirrored it with one of her own.

"You have a plan, don't you?" She asked as she finally threw the knife, it sinking right into the small dot in the middle of the dummy.

"Don't I always, sister?" He used his old childhood name for her. They would always go around the District, saying they were brother and sister. People didn't really believe them, since they knew both their parents were completely faithful, but the two were still considered so because of how close they were. You would hardly ever see one without the other.

Cato saw Gale flash Peeta a rather, needy smile before walking away. It took everything he had not to go over there to initiate his plan right then and there. But if anything, Cato had always prided himself in his ability of control. And he wasn't about to lose it now.

No matter how temping it was.

**X**

Peeta smiled as Gale walked away, happy that there were at least some nice people in these Games. "He seemed pretty taken with you…" He looked over and saw Emilia, Foxface, smiling at him with a look of knowing. Peeta just blushed in reply. "Aw…and here I thought you and Cato were becoming good friends."

Peeta chocked instantly. Those horrid words that just left her mouth….what was she thinking? Was she trying to kill him? "I…don't know what you're talking about." Peeta muttered with a blush on his pale cheeks. Deciding that speaking was too dangerous with all the guards around Peeta looked back at Cato, and saw him at the fire starting station. He seemed to be getting aggravated that he couldn't start the fire, while Glimmer did it perfectly. Well then, Peeta thought, the blonde broad can do something useful. Peeta smiled in amusement at his private joke, and looked around. The girl and boy from District 5 were toying with some knifes, although the boy looked better at handling them. Even though the boy's skills looked more like he was just doing a show more than any actual power. He's trying to make the others think he's good, Peeta thought, a useful tactic, until they think you're too much of a threat to stay alive.

The Careers were all still at the fire starting station, except Marvel who'd wandered to the snare station. Peeta mentally congratulated the boy. At least someone isn't going hungry. He thought as the boy made a successful snare. But not better then Gale's, he realized as he looked over a little.

Gale caught his eyes, and Peeta wondered if Gale was staring at him. He blushed at the thought and he heard Foxface whistle. He looked over and saw her looking wistfully at the plant machine. The object is to match the plants and other forest objects that appear on the screen with their roots and the berries that were on the keyboard. Wow, he thought as the girl from District Eight worked on the machine, she'd better hope the Games end before she starved to death. If she made it that far. So far, Peeta knew she got all of them wrong. He didn't know much about plants and stuff, but the few ones he did know she got wrong.

He looked over, and sees Cato staring at him. The Careers have all left in pairs, and Cato was 'lucky' enough to get Glimmer. He was holding a sword, and…

Did he just lick his lips? Peeta thought as he looked at Cato. He shook his head and tried to forget about the hot image of Cato licking his lips. Wait, hot? Since when did this happen? He said, starting to freak out. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted it to stop.

A few hours later, Peeta and the rest of the group found themselves heading towards the Elevator. "Alright, we can talk from here on." Cato said as the doors closed and Foxface smiled as she leaned against Clove's shoulder. Clove smiled and wrapped one of her arms around the younger girl's shoulders.

"What's going to happen?" Foxface asked, as she looked at both Cato and Clove, "I don't want you two to die. You guys are mine and Peeta's first friends. Clove, you're more than that so don't give me that look. I don't want either of you two killing the other." She said, tears gathering in her eyes. At this, Peeta remembered where they were at. This wasn't a gym, in a few days they'd all be fighting for the death. And only one person was coming out. Please, he thought, let it be Clove. Emilia's already lost almost everyone she loves. He thought as he looked at the crying redhead and Clove was cooing softly in her ear, calming her down.

"We're going to try to think of way for the two of us to survive. We're not going to kill each other. However, that doesn't mean the Gamemakers won't try to kill us before we think of something." Cato said, and he felt the itch to wrap Peeta in his arms and coo softly in his ear. He knew people like Peeta; they were the type to suffer silently. They always needed to be strong. But Peeta didn't. Cato was here to be his guardian angel, if he let him.

When the doors dinged open, Cato decided that he couldn't waste time. He needed to set his plans in action now. He had thought of just waiting until after the Games, since he was sure he was coming back, but Foxface's words erupted something in him. Just the thought that people were going to be trying to separate him from Peeta made him mad. "Peeta, c'mon. We're going to my room." He said as he grabbed Peeta's hand, and he thought he saw both Foxface and Clove smirk.

When they made it to his room, he shut and locked the door. "Cato! What are you-" He was cut off, however, but Cato's lips being pressed against his. His mind seemed to freeze, as did his body, and he couldn't think of anything except how those lips felt against his. And then he felt Cato's arms wrapping around his waist and he found himself kissing the other blond back. Cato's lips were just like the rest of him, dominant and strong. The arms tightened around him, and Peeta found himself being pressed closer to the other boy. Peeta found his arms going up and wrapping around Cato's neck, and he felt the other's lips smirk against his.

He didn't know how, but he found himself on Cato's bed. Cato was kissing his neck, leaving marks that were sure to be there come morning, and Peeta was moaning restlessly. He felt Cato's hands reach under the shirt, and tweak one of his nipples. "C-C-Cato!" Peeta moaned and Cato smirked against his skin.

"I-I'm not r-ready for something like t-this…" Peeta moaned, a cute blush covering his body and Cato smirked and said,

"I know. I like my cute Avox like this though, blushing and begging. We're not going all the way; I'm saving that for when I come back. For when I come back to you, my little Avox." Peeta would never admit it, but the words felt…right. He loved the way Cato said them, as if he was the most important thing in the world. It felt nice.

When they finally pulled away, Peeta's face was covered with a blush on it. Cato couldn't think of anything cuter, and he blinked as he thought, did I just say something was cute? Gosh Peeta, what are you doing to me?

He laid down in bed, and patted the bed expecting Peeta to sit by him. He watched, in surprise, as Peeta shook his head. "Chapter 2 of the Avox book, 'An Avox must never sit in the present of their 'master'. It's a sign of disobedience and disrespect if one does so.'" Peeta recited perfectly, and Cato frowned. He thought about all the time Peeta had stood around him, now that he thought about it even in the training room him and Foxface were leaning against the walls.

"Don't your legs ever get tired?" Cato asked and Peeta just shrugged. Cato took that as a yes. He grabbed Peeta around his waist and sat him in his lap.

"H-hey, Cato!" He squeaked and Cato laughed as he nuzzled the smaller mans neck.

"I'm not having my Avox being uncomfortable around me, in any way, shape, or form. Well, at least when we're in private." Cato said with a smirk, "Besides, don't act like you don't like it. You're always taking care of others, it time someone takes care of you. But I do have a question. If you guys don't eat, then how do you stay so healthy?" Cato asked. It had been bothering him. The human body could go a few weeks without food, a few days without water, and he knew that Peeta had to have something that kept him going.

"They give us pills that have all the nutrients one would get from food. And we are required to do a monthly physical test, to make sure we're taking care of our bodies." Cato felt angered at Peeta's words, who was it for them to take his Avox's freedom of food and the type of body he wanted? How did Peeta do it? He would have snapped by now, either killing someone or killing himself. Then again, killing someone would only probably worsen things.

"Well not when I come back. I'm buying you when I come back, and you'll have all the freedom you can want and won't have to worry about those pills. You'll be eating the finest of foods. I promise." Cato stuck out his hand, almost as if he was making a business deal.

Peeta looked at the man of whom he was sitting in the lap of. How could he have thought he was a monster when he was basically pledging to buy him his freedom? What monster would do that? None would, Peeta realized, because Cato is no monster. You portrayed him as you see the other Careers on the TV. But he's different. And they could have been acting so they could get sponsors. Think more often Peeta. He mentally scolded himself. He took Cato's hand, shaking it with a small smile on his face, laying his head on Cato's shoulder.

"I just want you to think about coming back to me." He said, looking into Cato's eyes. He couldn't let Cato die. He needed the other blond now, he had him hooked. No matter how lazy he could be sometimes.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter you guys! I just felt as if this was the place to leave this chapter! Next chapter will be the evaluation! As for Peeta...I haven't thought what he'll be doing next chapter haha. Anyways, since you've read this far why don't you do some typing and leave me review? :-)<p>

Beta – Through Darkness and Light

-Jayciefer!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Peeta was wringing his hands impatiently as he waited for Cato and Clove to come back to him. Cato and Clove were downstairs, doing the training evaluation. Peeta's mind was filled with worry, about the Games, the interviews, and the evaluation. The Games, because he didn't want Cato to die anymore. The kiss…it woke something in him. And he wanted to explore it before it was snatched away. The Interview because they Interviews can break or make a Tributes chances in the arena. And the Evaluation because those were just as important as the Interviews. He'd probably get a good score because he was…well a career. And they usually got higher scores then the others.

Peeta sighed as he moved towards the sink in the fancy kitchen, deciding to get started on the dishes. The sooner he got them done, the sooner he could hang out with Cato when he came back. The escorts and the Trainer were all in town, enjoying their last free day before the Games would start to pick up.

The Games weren't for another three days. But those three days would be the busiest of them all. They'd be trying to get sponsors, while the Tributes tried to learn more survival techniques. Not that Cato will need them. Peeta was fairly sure that Cato would come out. The only people he was worried about was the boy from 11, the towering, mountain of a man. The boy from 12, Gale he reminded himself and Katniss, the girl from 11**(12?)**. They seemed to know exactly what they were doing, while Cato seemed laid back and not worried at all.

Peeta knew that Cato was panicking inside and he wished he'd show it to him on the outside. He wanted to see Cato needing his support. Not trying to do everything on his own. He will soon… As the days to the Games got closer, Peeta was sure Cato would feel more stress. And Peeta promised himself that he'd be there when Cato needed him most, not matter what.

**X**

Cato waited patiently for Marvel to get done, making idle chat with Clove about what they should do during the Games. He briefly wondered what Glimmer used to show the Judges, since she didn't seem to be very smart. And she wasn't really that good with the bow and arrow. He didn't really expect her to get anything higher than a six. If that.

"Cato?" He looked over and saw Marvel in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. He jerked back, snapping back into his body. He let a scowl come onto his features.

"What?" He growled, trying to keep his tone as least threatening as he could. But he could see Marvel was taken back and he said his next words with a serious amount of cautiousness. Smart boy.

"It's your turn." Cato nodded his head and stood, ready to show the people who would give him his rating everything he had. When he stepped into the training room, he was shocked to see how bare it was without all the equipment. It looked like a totally different room. As he walked, with a quickened pace, he finally got to where the people were watching from the balcony, looking at him with a serious expression and some type of blue drinks where in their hands.

"Cato, from District Two!" He shouted at them, making sure he didn't sound weak. He made his voice even since he didn't want any sign of a tremble in it. He saw them nod and he quickly went over and grabbed a sword. He grabbed the silver sword and went back to where the dummies where set up, taking a deep breath before he began. As he continued showing them what he was made of, he was using every technique he could think of that his mentor showed him.

He had to make his style look more graceful more than anything. Of course in battle, graceful won't mean shit. However for these people, it was entertainment. And he had a hard time doing that. During training, his movements were almost always brutal and with killing intent. But here, it was almost like a dance. Graceful and beautiful, useless during the Games. But can make all the difference during the evaluations. Cato shook his head, telling himself to focus, and continued showing off all the skills that he had learned.

**X**

Peeta and Foxface stood in the Avox's common area, a place where the Avox's could go when they have free time to just relax for a little while. Even though the area was only for Avox that tended to the Tributes, and were as such considered the 'highest' rank of Avox, the place was an utter dump. It consisted of a vending machine, which was useless since none of them had money, a small coffee maker that looks older then the Capitol and a couch that had layers of dust on it that made Peeta fill like it might be better for his health to just stand. The TV that was hanging on the wall wasn't in that much better condition, looking old and ready to break down and collapse at any moment. The brown wall's paint was starting to chip, and the cold wood floor didn't provide any warmth for those who were barefoot.

When Peeta looked at the TV, he saw that some of the Avox's were gathered around it, watching the Reaping.

"And now, let's watch the reruns of District Two's!" Peeta looked up, hearing Caesar's over excited voice. Cato never talked about his or Clove's Reaping and Peeta had never felt the need to know until now. It must suck…being the one kid out of all those people to be chosen. He looked at the TV and continued to watch.

Cato was wearing a beautiful blood red shirt along with a pair of simple jeans. Others were dressed in more fancier and stylish clothes, but look-wise none of them beat him. The Capitol had a camera that trailed on each and every kid until the Reapings are over, so that they could show the reactions of the Tributes no matter who is picked. He watched as the District 2 Escort, a man with a green wig that went down in locks and a neon orange shirt. Peeta remembered his name was Gareth or something.

"Hello! And welcome! Now, before we began, the Capital has asked me to show you this video. I'm sure you've seen it in that school that teaches you guys how to survive the Games, but here it is again…"

Peeta looked shocked at that. A school that taught them how to survive the Games? Wasn't that illegal? Why were they getting special treatment? That's totally unfair! But…that would mean that Cato had an even greater chance of living right? So wasn't that kind of a good thing, for him anyways?

As the Video aired, Peeta could see that the rest of the Avox's did not like watching it. It seemed…degrading. As if the Capitol is saying that they were the ones hurt and it was all the Districts fault.

"Now after that amazing video, I think your all ready to see who your tributes are going to be, aren't you?" Gareth said. And shockingly, people cheered. As if it was actually something to look forward to.

"Girls first…" Gareth said as he walked towards one of the twin bowls, and he quickly pulled out a name.

"Ray Meda!"

Peeta was shocked not to hear Clove's name come up. The only other way she could be in the Games then is because….

"I volunteer!" Clove, in an elegant tan dress that clung to her body and her hair pulled back in a pony tail said as she stalked forward, a smirk on her face. All the other girls seemed to look at her in awe and admiration, some even had a look of disappointment in their face.

This confused Peeta. Why would they be disappointed? In most Districts, they'd be relieved that they wouldn't have to compete. Then again, he thought, they are part of the Career Districts. Of course, any Tributes from 1, 2, and 4 were practically safe until the end. Careers almost never die during the Cornucopia and now Peeta knew why. Because they were trained for it, and the Capitol knew about it.

"What's your name?" Gareth asked, his face not really looking that excited. Peeta guessed that this was normal for District Two.

"Clove Harper." She said simply, her face holding her infamous smirk. Gareth nodded, shooing her away for a moment.

"Now, the boys." He walked over and Peeta wondered if Cato was actually Reaped, or if he Volunteered for him.

"Cato Lamson!" Gareth yelled, and Peeta saw Cato's face turn to one of anger. For a moment, Peeta wondered why before he saw someone start to raise their hand.

"If you Volunteer for me, I promise you won't even make it to the Train!" Cato yelled, his face flushed with anger and he saw the people hesitate…

…and that was long enough.

Peeta turned away from the TV, trying to get the Cato that had been on the screen out of his mind. That wasn't Cato. Or at least, that wasn't the Cato he knew. That was what Cato used to be…surely he's changed…right?

He looked up at the clock and sighed, seeing that it was time for him to go back to the second floor. Part of him was happy to know a bit about the old Cato. But another part….wished that he wouldn't encounter the old Cato.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal! I just felt as if this should end here. Now, I need your guys help, as usual Haha. I'm debating on wether this story is going to have a happy or sad ending, and I'm just wondering what you guys would prefer and how you think this should end. I doubt I'll use any of them, but let's just say you were me. How would you want this to end? Anyways, thanks! And remember, reviews tend to get me motivated to update faster!<p>

Beta'd By: Through Darkness and Light


	6. Chapter 6

Cato took a small breath as he sat on the coach, blue eyes focused intensely on the screen hanging on the wall. Clove sat on the love seat while he and Rian were on the couch. They all had a long glass of some type of blue drink; it was sweet and had a very unique taste. Cato thought that he had never tasted anything that was like that. He fiddled pointlessly with the cup, twisting it and swishing the cup's contents.

"How do you think you did?" Rian gruffly asked, and Cato looked over and saw him looking at Clove. Clove wore a purple shirt with a pair of plain jeans and he had on a plain black t-shirt along with matching sweat pants; they figured that they'd save all of their true beauty for tomorrow during the Interviews. Clove and Cato were going for the classic District Two attitude, cocky and confident. Although… Cato was starting to doubt his confidence.

Going up against twenty-three other people who all have one motive, killing you, is nerve racking by itself. And then knowing that if the Gamemakers just don't like you, they could off you in some weird accident. So it was like you were going up against an army, but only had the possibility of killing 23 others, and one of them being someone who originated from home.

However, Cato knew that he was ready for the Games. Watching the other Tributes during training, he already figured that which of them wouldn't make it. The two from District 5 for sure, hopefully the boy from 11, although Cato doubted it, and a few others that Cato had thought was pointless to even remember. But one person he made a point of remembering so he could kill was the boy from District 12. He tried to steal what was his, tried to make his Avox imperfect and Cato wouldn't let that slide. Of course, there were others that were doomed more before him. If you had problem tying a knot, then you have no business even trying to participate in the Bloodbath. Their best bet would be to just run away. But of course, most of them were too stupid to understand that and would participate and end up getting killed.

"I'm pretty sure that I have this in the bag." Clove said, confident smirk in place and Cato couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, thinking about how he'd kill her. They'd talked last night and agreed that they'd try to save each other for the last two, but that didn't mean he couldn't plan before the Games start. After all, planning can be the difference between life and death in situations like these.

"Hello! I'm sure you're all very excited to learn about the evaluations of this year's Tributes. And let me say, you guys will not be disappointed!" Caesar's face appeared on the screen, looking as so typically Capitol with his blue wig, blue eyeliner, and blue lipstick. A fake, generic smile on his face.

"After a day of careful evaluation, the judges have ranked the Tributes on a scale from 1-12. Now as always, ladies first. Glimmer…" Cato watched as Glimmer's face appeared, as beautiful and elegant as always, "with a score of nine."

He heard Clove cough and his eyes widened. Glimmer got a nine? How? She didn't seem to have any good tricks. Unless…Cato smiled as he figured out what Glimmer was doing. "She's a smart cookie…"

"Cato, are we talking about the same girl? Glimmer is…" Clove started but she was cut off by Rian, their mentor.

"Looks can be deceiving. And it seems like young Glimmer knows all the ways of deceit." He said with a smirk on his face and Clove looked clueless still.

Cato, turning to Clove, said, "It was all a ruse. She never showed us her good skills. She was saving it for the Games. We've showed her our strengths and weakness, while all we've seen her do is try to learn how to shoot the bow and arrow. If I wasn't sure she was on our team, I'd make her a target since we don't know what she can do. We'll have to ask her to show us what she's really good at." He saw Clove's eyes widened. Well, Cato thought, two things are for sure. Glimmer is sneaky and smart, and she has a talent that none of us knows about.

"District One's male, Marvel," Marvel's face appears, as handsome and strong looking as ever. Cato already knows that Marvel used the spear during his training, or at least he was pretty sure he did. He waited to learn Marvel's score impatiently, his leg shaking as he did so, "With a score of nine."

Cato nodded his head, thinking that was about right. From what he's seen of Marvel, that didn't seem unlikely at all. He looked over and saw Clove, arms crossed over her chest, waiting impatiently to learn his score. Cato couldn't help but be reminded of a little girl. "District Two girl, Clove…" Cato looked at the screen, waiting again, "with a score of 10."

Cato watched happily as Clove jumped up with a small shout, knowing that they were going to have the highest score. The two from District 4, although they were from Career Districts, were not really good at anything. Unless they pulling a Glimmer, Cato suspected that they wouldn't get anything above a 7.

Cato looked over his shoulder as he heard silent footsteps, and from the bathroom came his Avox, Peeta. He smiled at Peeta, seeing that his mentor wasn't looking and saw Peeta nod back. Peeta always did that when they were around any of the Capitol people. He said it was too big of a chance. Cato wouldn't be affected, but Peeta could be punished by death if they caught him.

"And her male companion, Cato…" Cato looked back at the screen. Cato could see Peeta with the mirror under the TV, looking just as nervous and anxious as he felt. "With a score of ten." He smirked and Rian turned off the TV. Cato was secretly ecstatic, knowing that no one would get as high as him.

"Avox, follow me to my room." He said with a shit eating grin on his face. He grabbed Peeta's arm roughly, for acts sake, and dragged the boy out the door to his room. As they busted into his room, he turned and locked the door. He smiled at Peeta and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and Peeta wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Congrats." Peeta said, smiling. He was happy for Cato. Having a higher score, the other Tributes might try to avoid him now. Which, in turn, meant fewer fights for him. It'd be safer for him. Peeta smiled and danced out of Cato's arms, winking as he fell onto the bed. "I think…we should celebrate…."

As the night progressed, Rian frowned as he noticed that the Avox wasn't coming out. He thought Cato only needed him for a reason. Was something unsatisfactory with the room? His eyes narrowed as he felt his suspicions go up a little more. Cato and that Avox seemed a little…close. Too close. The Avox was being punished for a crime that it had committed.

Or a crime people think he committed. Rian laughed and shook his head. It was so easy to fool everyone, to make them think that it was the poor little blonde boy instead of the big, strong, victor with everything to lose.

He saw Clove get up and turn in, wanting to get a nap in before the Interviews that were in three hours. As she entered her room, Rian got up and peeked into Cato's room. He was shocked, however, by what he saw.

The blonde Avox was under Cato, letting out disgusting, sinful moans, as Cato pounded relentlessly into him. Cato was either being cruel, didn't care about Peeta's comfort, or Peeta was already loose by how fast he was going.

Rian smirked and thought, why should Cato get all the fun? He thought evilly, When the Games begin Cato, another one will also begin. The Peeta Games. Rian smirked at that. Rian wasn't very old, just a tad over 21, and was muscular with blood red hair and cold brown eyes. But right now, they were filled with evil intent.

**X**

Two hours later, Peeta found himself standing in the middle of a dressing room. Cato was getting ready and Peeta couldn't help but look at every piece of skin he could. Cato's dressing room was spacious, because he was from District 2 which Peeta just learned get special treatment and was called a Career District along with Districts 1 and 4.

"Peeta?" Peeta looked up, startled out of his thoughts. Cato had on a pair of tight black slacks that showed off everything. That was how tight it was. He had on a button down tight brown shirt that showed off all of his upper body muscles and Peeta couldn't help but bite his lip as he thought about how the muscles flexed just hours before. His ass was a painful reminder of that.

"Could you help me button this vest?" He held a black vest in his hands, and Peeta nodded. He walked over and watched as Cato put the vest on before he slowly started to button it. After that, Cato had his gray jacket on and had his arms wrapped around Peeta and Peeta just stood there absorbing his body heat.

"Listen Peeta….I want you to stay in here…" Peeta looked up, frowning. He had just lost his virginity to Cato; he wasn't really in the mood to be away from him right now.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I don't want any…unwanted people looking at you." Peeta blushed as he thought about Gale, just now thinking about the boy. And then a thought entered his head.

"Wait… Are you jealous?" He said with a small smile and he yelled as he felt Cato spank one of his sore cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I be? I finally got you what I've always wanted you to be…flawless." He said with a smile on his face, and Peeta smiled. He leaned up to Cato and kissed him softly. "Cato! Please report to the stage!" They heard Rian yell through the speakers, and Cato unwrapped himself around Peeta. As Cato walked off, Peeta turned around and faced the TV, watching the end of Clove's interview. Now was the time that would either break or make Cato's sponsors.

The moment Cato stepped onto stage; he had a smirk on his face. Peeta loved that smirk. It wasn't the Cato from the Reaping, but he was still confident in his abilities. When he saw that smirk, he thought that he could believe Cato when he said that there was no chance of him losing the Games. But then he'd come back to reality and remember that there are probably 23 other people with the same thoughts in their heads.

"Hello Cato!" Caesar, with his obnoxious blue wig and blue suit said. "I think I speak for all of the Capitol people when I say we are glad that you are here tonight! Are you ready for the Games?"

Cato smirk, if possible, widened. "Yes Caesar, I am ready. I'm fierce, dangerous, and deadly for lack of a better word. I have no doubt that I am going to be the Victor of these Games. I mean…look at me." He stood up cockily, and Peeta saw the Capitol people cheer. That's what they liked. Drama and confidence. And right now, Cato was giving them plenty confidence.

"I don't know. According to the scores, District 12 Tributes might actually be the Victors this year." This seemed to make Cato pause and he gave Caesar a one sided smirk.

"Oh? How so?" He asked.

"Well, I'm guessing you didn't watch all of the scores? They both got 11's." Peeta saw Cato nod his head, a serious look on his face. And Peeta smirked as he looked at Cato. This was Cato's plan. Not only did he just show confidence, but right now he was showing his serious side. Something that Sponsors would need to see.

"Well the scores don't mean much. For one, they practice on dummies. Dummies don't move nor cause any human emotion for the attacker. However, real life humans do. Will they hesitate? Cause I guarantee you guys, I won't." Cato said as he sat down in the chair, smirking as he leaned forward. "Besides, can they survive nature? There are many factors here that the scores don't show."

Peeta smiled, however he jumped as he heard the opened behind him. He turned around, and he smiled a small smile as he saw Gale standing by the door, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

That in itself made Peeta a bit nervous. He'd seen Gale a few days earlier, but this wasn't an expression he had seen on him before. So he watched Gale carefully as the dark haired male studied him as well.

"I know you can talk." Gale said to Peeta.

Peeta was shocked. How could Gale even know? The male had spoken to him during one of the training sessions when there hadn't been any Capitol members watching, but he'd kept up his appearance of not being able to talk like any other Avox.

Gale chuckled. "The signs were kind of obvious. My suspicions were proven when I followed you and that Cato guy once. I also can't help but see that you're rather taken by him."

"Why are you here?" Peeta asked Gale tensely, seeing as it was no longer any use to fake that he wasn't able to speak.

"Yes. I have a proposition…" Gale said, his smirk widening. Peeta looked at Gale curiously before saying.

"I'm listening."

"I will find a way to get both me and Cato out of the Games, alive…" Peeta felt a smile rush onto his face. However, it dropped at his next words.

"…if you promise to have sex with me."

End of Chapter.

You guys should seriously leave a review for my Beta on this! I totally forgot that Gale didn't know that Peeta could talk and I wrote it as if he could talk and the Beta fixed it! So please, please, PLEASE say something nice to them

HAHA I loved that chapter! So tell me, do you think Peeta is going to give into temptation or not? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta looked at Gale, eyes wide and a completely shocked look on his face. Did Gale really ask that? That he'd protect Cato if Peeta had sex with him? Peeta bit his lip, looking at Gale cautiously. This wasn't something to be taken lightly. He, for a moment, wondered why out of everything he could have asked that it'd be sex. Peeta could only guess that it was sexual tension, although he wondered if that was truly the reason.

If he did this, what was to stop Gale from just killing Cato? How would he hold onto his deal? It was risky, that was for sure. But was it worth it? Wouldn't it be cheating on Cato? Well, technically they'd never done anything more than kissing and touching, so would it still count? Cato never really announced that they were to be together. Plus, this might help with Cato's survival. Wouldn't that be a good thing? Cato has gone to an Academy that taught them to do whatever it took to survive. So he wouldn't get mad, right?

But then he thought about what he'd do if he saw Gale with Cato. He really couldn't picture them together, but he still felt a sting of jealousy tear through him. But would Cato do it if it was to save his life? Peeta bit his lip, feeling a headache coming on.

"Where should I meet you?" There, he had sealed the deal. There was no taking it back now. He had just sold his body, kind of, for Cato's safety. And he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing yet.

"My room. Tonight, sneak out of your floor somehow. I'm at the Penthouse." Peeta nodded at Gale's words, not really wanting to do it but reminding himself it's for Cato. For Cato and his safety.

**With Cato**

The rest of the interview was a breeze, and he knew that he was going to have a lot of sponsors. Then again, he was a Career. He was already determined to have a lot of sponsors. Especially with his skills.

As he walked towards his room, he couldn't help but think about his life with Peeta after the Games. Sweet, perfect, and flawless Peeta. Just his name made him feel certain that he'd win these Games. He'd do anything, take any edge, he could to win. And that's what he planned on doing. No matter what the cost, he was going to win these Games and free his little Kitten from its cage.

The smile that appeared on his face was big enough to make him feel a small wave of discomfort, but it won't go away as he think about the blond on the other side of the door. The door opened and he expected to sweep his little kitten into my arms, until he saw a familiar, and very unwanted, brunet. "What are you doing here?" He growled through clenched teeth, anger coursing through him. What was he doing with my kitten in there? Did he try to make a move towards his little Avox? If he did…that boy would be the first person Cato would kill in the Arena.

"Just…making a proposition for your Avox. I'd suggest you step back Cato, that boy needs a real man. A man who was willing to work for his love, not someone who will just expect it. Cato, the Hunger Games isn't the only Games I'm playing. I'm playing in the Peeta Games, and I'm determined to be the Victor." With that, Gale smirked and pushed past Cato. Cato felt anger run through him, before he thought, just a few more hours…and I can kill that no good District 12 trash. Cato thought as he rushed into the room.

He saw Peeta laying on the couch and he was looking at the ceiling. He had a thoughtful look and Cato wondered what Gale had said to Peeta. Something about a proposition? For what? Was it something big? It must be, for Peeta hadn't even noticed him yet. He shut and locked the door and said, "Kitten?"

He saw Peeta jump and looked at him, and for a moment he thought he saw fear. Why would Peeta fear him? What was Gale doing to his kitten? "Kitten, what's going on?" Cato asked as he walked forward, wrapping Peeta in his arms. He pet Peeta's head and he felt Peeta lay his head on Cato's chest.

"It's nothing." Peeta simply said and Cato frowned. No it wasn't. If there was one thing that he knew about that Gale boy, it was that from watching how he talked to the other Tributes he had a super power with words. He could bend, shift, or place them in any way he wanted. And sometimes, that could be deadlier then a weapon. But not very often.

"What did Gale say?" Cato asked and he felt Peeta stiffen in his arms. Cato now knew something was wrong and was even more determined to find out what it was. "Tell me…Peeta. Now." Cato immediately regretted how his words came out, since Peeta pulled out of their hold and got up off the couch. He looked at Cato with hurt and Cato couldn't blame him. If Peeta ever talked to him like that…he'd blow a casket.

"H-he said…that he'd protect you…" Cato looked at Peeta, feeling a sense of dread come over him. He could tell that Peeta wasn't done, and that there was something else. Something that was a key factor.

"Why would he do that?" Cato asked, looking at Peeta in the eye. He saw Peeta's eye look like he was about to panic before calming, and that was one thing Cato knew Peeta was good at. He was just as good as emotions and, as weird as it, words as Gale was.

"…if I…have sex with him." Cato immediately felt a sense of anger come over him. Gale would…dare pull such a trick! How dare he? If Cato was in his right mind, he would think about how Gale put Peeta, strategically, in a tight place of fear and guiltiness. A place where he'd do anything to keep Cato safe, knowing that Gale would come after him if he didn't agree.

Too bad Cato wasn't in his right state of mind.

"And what did you say?" He asked, eyes flashing dangerously at Peeta. Peeta gulped and shuffled, starting to scratch his arm. A nervous habit that he had developed when he was little.

"I asked him where we would meet, so I said yes." Peeta said, slowly backing away. Cato felt himself start to get madder. What was Peeta doing? He could handle himself! And he already was in the Career Pack!

"Peeta! Really? What do you think you're doing? Saying yes to such an offer! Un-fucking-believable! What are you, a whore?" Cato yelled, seeing red at the fact that Peeta would even consider such a thing. Much less actually except it!

"I was doing that for your safety! So you could have another advantage! That's what they teach you back at District Two right? To take every advantage you could! And here I am, trying to help you! Besides, it's not like we're together or anything!" Peeta yelled, glaring back at Cato.

And that's when Cato said the worst thing he could.

"Don't fucking patronize me, Avox! You are nothing but someone who was too stupid to get away from their crime, even though you can talk! What did you get caught for, prostitution? You. Are. Nothing." Cato said, blinded by his rage. That was, until he saw the look on Peeta's face.

Peeta's face held a look of complete hurt. He backed up from Cato and Cato could see how much damage he had done. He looked at Peeta's face, blue eyes swimming with tears and face pale. He looked horrible, not like the flawless Peeta that Cato had been trying to build.

And it was his entire fault.

"Are you guys ready?" Rian asked as busted through the door, smiling wildly. It was about time for the Games. And Peeta had a look in his eyes that told Cato that he wouldn't be speaking him for a while.

"Yes." He said, trying to apologize through his eyes. He…he couldn't believe he had said that. He had just hurt his flawless Avox and he was only considering something to save Cato's life. He should have felt grateful, not feel like he wanted to kill.

As they walked back to their floor, Peeta made sure to keep his face expressionless. He waited for a few seconds as they stepped into the room before he stepped into. He could see Cato still looking at him apologetically, but right now he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting the laundry and all the other chores done.

As he started the laundry machine that was in the basement, he took a deep breath and waited a few moments before letting it out. He should be more forgiving towards Cato. He was only hours away from possible death; he's probably feeling nervous right now. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. It didn't matter right now. Cato would be going into the Games in a few hours. Maybe…maybe it was for the best. In case Cato didn't come back, maybe it was better. Just in case Cato died.

As Peeta turned around, he put the laundry in the basket. He sighed as he rolled it down into the elevator and put it in before following it. As he hit the second floor he leaned back against the elevator, thinking that he might just go straight to sleep after he got done doing the dishes. He felt as if that would be the best…just to get away from real life problems. He could always talk to Cato in the morning.

**X**

Cato, while Peeta was finishing the laundry and starting the dishes, was in his bed. He had so many thoughts running through his head. From the other Careers, to Peeta, and lastly to the Games. How was he going to deal with all these things? The Careers would look at him as if he was the leader and likewise he was going to be expected to be the best at whatever they do. Otherwise, he might lose a lot of sponsors. And Peeta…the image of his hurt face flashed though his mind and he couldn't help but feel ashamed. He decided that he'd deal with Peeta in the morning. The Games, he could think about those. His plan was to stay with the Careers until they killed all the other Tributes and then he'd go after anyone in sight. Except Clove…he couldn't imagine killing her. If it was those two, he'd let the Capitol try to kill both of them and then it'd be a fight of survival, not weapons.

As Peeta continued with the dishes, he frowned as he looked around. Where was Foxface? Shouldn't she be here doing the rest of her chores? Then again, he thought, she didn't watch Clove's interview. She probably finished her chores and is sleeping somewhere. Peeta nodded, that made perfect since. He smiled as he continued. He was worrying too much…

His eyes widened as he felt a rag go over his mouth and nose and he could smell a strong smell coming from the rag. He fought violently for a moment, before he felt himself start to get dizzy and disorientated. What was going on? "I'm sorry…" He heard a voice say, and he immediately knew who it was.

Rian…

End of Chapter

Beta'd by: Through Darkness and Light

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, the Games begin! Why not leave a review? Show me how much you peeps love me! Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for my Beta! Much loves! Also, do know that during summer I might go on a small break! I need to get 100 dollars to get a laptop but with bills it's kind of hard to save that up! Hopefully, it won't be to long. Anyways, please review! :-D  
><strong>Beta note:<strong> **You're so very welcome my dear! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

Cato growled as he stomped into the tube, Rian standing outside and looking at him with a smirk. He hadn't seen Peeta since their fight last night and he really didn't want to leave without apologizing to Peeta. He'd be happy with just a glimpse at Peeta right now, just to know he was safe. He had never woken up without Peeta on their floor and it seemed almost lifeless without him. His mentor, Rian, had given him a speech along with the Stylist while he was there, telling him to stick with the Careers. And to kill them whenever the time came. As if Cato wasn't planning that before. "Don't worry," Cato heard Rian say as he looked at him. "I'm sure you'll see Peeta soon."

Cato's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He sounded…knowing. He was about to respond, when the tube closed and the platform started to rise. He took a deep breath, trying to take comfort that his mentor at least thought that Peeta is alive and looked up as the Platform broke the surface. The clearing that they were in was bright. The sun shone almost like a diamond reflecting in the light would. The grass was a perfect green. Bright green, yet dark enough to know that it had grown naturally. There was a small lake to the left of him, which would surely be the Careers water source and even more the District 4 Careers could catch fish, and to the right and across from the half circle was forest. Behind him, he could see that there was a field of wheat. He saw the tall District 11 boy look at it and he was sure that the boy would head towards it. And he knew that no one would follow after him because all the Tributes were scared of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the 74th Hunger Games, begin!"Cato looked over and saw the Katniss girl looking around uncertainly. He knew she was the Career's main target. She was the only one who got a training score higher then all of them, and that was just unacceptable. She had made herself a big enemy just by doing that. He saw her catch her District partner's eye and saw him nod at her. Cato grinned evilly. He could kill two birds with one stone **(hehe get it? If you've read Mockingjay, you should. Anyways, back to the story)** and look good on TV. He made sure to put on the most frightening smirk he had. That's what the Capitol wanted. Confident, eager, killing machines. And he would give them one if it kept him alive.

The 60 second wait seemed to last forever. Each beat seemed to make his heart break rhythm, but he kept that from showing on his face. He looked around and saw Glimmer, who was three slots to the left of him, looking just as eager. Marvel, who was all the way on the left, looked even more eager while Clove, all the way to the right, just looked down right excited. Yes, he thought, I have a very good pack this year.

Suddenly, he found his legs launching him. He looked confused before he saw that his body had acted automatically, for the 60 second wait was over.

And the Games had officially begun. There were no worries about looking pretty, except for the ones who got Sponsors that way, he ran towards the Cornucopia, running as fast as he could and pumping his arms for more speed. He saw the girl from District 5 get her head snapped by Marvel before he even got a weapon and her partner wisely chose to run for the woods instead. He saw Katniss and Gale run for the forest also, running at leg breaking speed. He was the first to get to the Cornucopia, and he quickly looked for his sword that he was sure the Gamemakers put there.

When he caught sight of it, he grabbed the large silver sword and turned around and slashed at someone's neck. He looked and saw that it was the boy from nine, who he had promised to kill. He caught site of the District 8 male bashing the boy from District 5 into one of the supply cases. Cato briefly remembered that the boy had just as much of a chance at winning then he did, or at least that's what the board over the Sponsor center said. He was even higher than all the other Careers, which was very rare. Cato run towards him, wanting to kill him before he had a chance to kill them, but the boy had caught his eye and ran. And for someone who had 'injured' his leg, he ran pretty fast. He tricked all of us, making himself look weak. Cato thought. People seem to be pretty sneaky this year. He saw a girl run by him, the one from 7, and stabbed her right in her stomach. She let out a small yell and Cato just grinned before he threw her on the ground, letting her just bleed out. He felt someone behind him, and he quickly turned around and slashed his or her throat. He realized too late that it was the District 4 boy, one of the Careers. He saw his wide eyes as he fell to the ground dead.

"Glimmer!" He looked over and saw the District 4 female fighting Glimmer, and immediately knew that their mentor must have told them to try to kill them. Glimmer, however, grabbed one of the machete's that was lying in dead Tributes hand and slashed at her face. The girl jumped back, but she was unbalanced and fell. Glimmer smirked as she climbed on top of the traitor and stabbed her right in her chest, cutting the female's scream off.

A while later and the battle was finally over. Cato and the rest of the Careers look around, placing each of the dead tributes with their Districts. District 9 male, District 5 male, District 4 female, District 4 male, District 3 female, District 6 male, the District 7 female, District 3 male, District 9 female, and District 10 male.

Ten people, Cato thought, that's more than usual. Usually, the Bloodbath kills eight or nine; this was one of the most. Or at least that Cato could remember. "OK," Cato said, addressing the rest of the Careers. "Let's start getting situated. Let's see what we have." He said as he started walking towards the Cornucopia. "Put it in a pile, and we'll sort through it."

**With Peeta**

Peeta couldn't help but groan as he brought his hand up to hold his head, which was pounding and it made him wince in pain. What was going on? Why was it so dark in here? He wanted to say 'hello' and see if there was anyone there; until he remembered that he was an Avox.

The door opened and the lights turned on. For a moment, Peeta was disorientated. And then his eyes adjusted and he could make the figure of four Peacekeepers and Rian there. "We know you can talk." Rian said a smirk on his face. Peeta glared at him and he saw Rian start to walk around the room. "It was so easy you know…blaming a poor District 12 kid for the Death of the mayor's brother when I was on the Victory tour with last year's Victor. So easy really. But you don't really mind do you? When I went with you to the doctor's appointment, he told me that the serum wouldn't work on you. But I didn't care; I just wanted you by me so no one would know. And you want to know what's even better, now no one will know."

Peeta looked at him in confusion and Rian just laughed and threw him into a circular tube in the Corner of the room. "Ah, the first time where all the Avox's will be Tributes."

Peeta's blood ran colds and the tube closed. He screamed and slammed against the tube, eyes wide and fearful. How was this allowed? He wasn't even trained! It wasn't fair! "No! No! No!" He yelled over and over and saw Rian smirk.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Peeta." He said with a smirk and Peeta could only watch as the man started disappearing from sight as his Tube started moving up. However, the tube didn't go. He was still trapped.

"Welcome, Avox's!" A booming voice of Caesar said and Peeta looked up and saw the personal Avox's from some of the Districts Tributes. "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! Now, before we begin, we have a bit of an offer. As you can see, each person is marked with a District number. That person has the antidote for your body and therefore you will NOT be an Avox anymore. However, the antidote is in the other person's stomach, and you must kill them to get it. After which, you will be a regular Tribute. May the odds be ever in your favor!" Peeta couldn't help but smirk. He didn't have to participate, he already thought to himself.

Until he thought about it.

The Capitol…if he showed that he could talk all along, they'd be mad at him. Enough to try to kill him. He had to kill if he wanted his freedom. He noticed that all the Avox's were in the middle of a clearing and were in a circle. He looked two slots to the left and saw Foxface, her face an image of fright and he immediately knew that she'd probably just run off and not get her antidote, which would be smart.

But Peeta wasn't going to be smart.

He looked up, and saw the tallest and strongest looking Avox, of course the District 11 male's, with a 12 on his face. He immediately knew that he'd have to kill him. He'd have to kill him. He could see random weapons on the ground, and he saw a vest with throwing knives in front of him. Knifes, especially throwing knives, was his specialty. He could do this.

After the 60 seconds, he jumped off his Platform and took the vest. He quickly put it on, looking around to see if anyone was running at him.

Of course, it was the one he was going to try to kill. It'd be too easy if he was distracted killing someone else.

He had just gotten the vest on when he was tackled, not having time to grab a knife. He let out a small scream as the man's fist came down on his face with impossible strength. He quickly took out one of his knives on the vest, and stabbed him right into his neck. He heard the man gasp, right before he fell to the ground dead. Quickly, he picked up his knife and started cutting into the man's stomach. He dug through it, crying. He had just killed a man, and now he was digging through his stomach like an animal. He saw Foxface, surprisingly, killing a girl by stabbing her in her neck and digging through her stomach. His eyes widened as he his hand touched something that felt like glass. He found a small tube and quickly drunk it

Quickly, he scrambled up and started running, not wanting to see who the girl was that was looking for him.

He quickly ran towards the forest, looking back and seeing Foxface coming right behind him. "Peeta! Keep running! I'll follow you!" Foxface said right after she drunk her antidote. Peeta thought that her voice was beautiful almost had a ringing tone in it.

As they ran and ran, Peeta thought about ways he could try to regroup with Cato and Clove. That would be the safest plan, but finding him could be incredibly dangerous. As they ran for a little while, he saw that the sun was starting to go down. They sat down against two trees and let out small huffs of breath. "This…fucking…sucks…" he heard Foxface pant, and he couldn't help but thing that no truer words have ever been said.

**With Cato**

As the sun went down, Cato could tell that the Career pack was starting to get more comfortable with each other. Marvel had his arm draped across Glimmer's elegant shoulders, her head on his shoulder. Cato was standing and brandishing his sword, getting ready to go on a manhunt. Clove was going the same, a knife vest resting on her shoulder.

"Hello living Tributes!" Caesar yelled. "Now, as some of you know, we added a new twist this year. This year, your personal Avox's have been included into the Games. They will be treated as regular Tributes, and have been giving a chance to own the antidote for the poison in their tongues. So be on the lookout, you may have another ally or enemy in the Arena." Caesar said.

Cato felt almost like ice water had been dumped over him. Peeta was in the Arena right now? Was he even alive? How was he? Was he hurt if he was alive? Where was he? All these thoughts raced through Cato's mind, and he saw the same questions going through Clove's mind. "What? They weren't Reaped!" He heard Clove yell and he just shook his head.

"Stop Clove, if you guys want to find the others, we'll do it during our hunt. We can't just stop everything for them." Cato was just as shocked at what he said as Clove was. Were the Games really changing him that much already? That was frightening. What would he be like when he was out of the Games?

"Hurry up! We're wasting time." Cato said with a small smirk on his face so the cameras will capture his brutal side. People need to see that this didn't affect anything; he would still kill all of them. Even though….he wasn't so sure now. Hopefully, they'd be able to get themselves killed somehow without his help. But for some reason, he highly doubted he'd get that lucky.

Things haven't been going as luck would have it lately.

As the pack moved through the trees, looking for any signs of Tributes, Cato jumped as they heard a scream and a cannon boom. Cato's eyes widened, as did the rest of the Career's, and he knew what they were all thinking. Was that their Avox? A second later, the girl from District 8 face appeared in the night sky, and the Careers were running towards the dying smoke in the sky. That was proof right there. They had been on her way to kill her, and surely she couldn't die of anything so natural on the first night. Someone or something killed her, and hopefully it was another Tribute. When they found her body, they saw two figures talking quietly over the girl's dead body. Their backs were to them, and so they couldn't see their faces. Cato smirked, and took a step forward.

Right onto a twig.

Without even turning to look, the two were suddenly running in the other direction. Cato cursed and followed suit, running as fast as he could. He heard the other Careers behind him, trying to keep up and get in on some of the fun. As they ran past a clearing, Cato knew that this must be where the Bloodbath for the Avox's took place. Unfamiliar bodies laid on the floor, unmoving and devoid of making any sounds.

"Marvel!" He looked back and saw that Glimmer had stopped, and was holding a small girls hand. She looked about 14, and had beautiful brown hair that surrounded a heart shaped face. She had a spear sticking out of her back and Cato recognized her as Glimmer's Avox. The most beautiful Avox for the most beautiful Tributes. It made sense, in a way. The Avox would know what she needed.

Glimmer and Marvel stopped, and Clove hesitated before joining Cato back in the chase. Cato, however, did not even think of stopping. Wherever these two were going, they'd need to stop eventually and he planned on being there when they did. Suddenly, one of them turned around and flicked something out his way. He gasped and slid to the left, the knife whizzing past him. And then he noticed.

The figure had blonde hair. And blue eyes.

"Peeta!"

Beta'd By: Through Darkness and Light

Thanks for reading! I loved writing this, and I wrote more than usual as a special thanks for reading! :-D I hope you guys liked it! Special thanks for DemonicAngleGREED for being here with me every step of the way! And my awesome Beta! Much loves to both of you! Anyways, why not drop by and leave me a few words to respond to? :-) I love talking to my readers; my conversations with you guys usually lead to great ideas! Also, I need your guy's helps! On my profile, there is a poll for my Finnick/Peeta story I'm going to start on and I need your guys help so I can know what the plot I should choose. Please vote! I need those votes and reviews and I will LOVE YOU GUYS FORRRRRREVVVVVER! Hehe


	9. Chapter 9

Peeta and Foxface stood there, near the clearing. They had gone back and had grabbed any supplies they thought would be useful, including a change of clothes. Peeta had on a midnight blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, not really ideal in the Games but better then the dress pants he had been wearing. His hair, which he was guessing the stylist did while he was knocked out, had the old shine it use to have before he was made, wrongly and unsuccessfully, into a Avox. His blue eyes seemed to be even brighter thanks to the contrast of the dark blue shirt.

Foxface had a dark red shirt on under a dark jacket. Her hair, usually flowing down, was still the same red. Only it was put in a design that seemed to match a fox's ears. Fucking Capitol people…Peeta thought venomously …making everything into a joke while people are fighting for their lives.

Peeta wouldn't lie; he knew that the Games were going to change him. They were already starting to. Despite how he looked on the outside, he was already thinking of ways on killing the others. All except Cato, Foxface, and Clove. He really wouldn't mind killing Clove one way or the other…but she meant a lot to Foxface. He was still wasn't sure what they were to each other. He wasn't even sure if they knew what they were to each other. But Peeta couldn't help but think that they were like him and Cato. Only a step behind.

"Why don't we try to head towards the Cornucopia?" Foxface said as she put on the pair of pants that was a dark brown.

"Well…that would mean that we'd be going the way that all the other Tributes were going away from," Peeta said, "And not only that, but we don't even know where the Cornucopia is."

Neither one cared to say the other possibility either. That they all could have died during the Bloodbath and then they'd never reunite. Peeta looked over where the Avox's Bloodbath was, and sighed as he saw the one of the Avox's from District One. Her name was…Milam, if he remembered correctly. She was easily the most beautiful of the Avox's there, and her male counterpart wasn't any less beautiful. He remembered the first time he had met them was when he was in the kitchen, and they had tried to steal one of his ingredients for the cake he was making when they thought his back was turned. He had told them that if they didn't take the ingredients, he'd make another cake later that night. The Capitol surely wouldn't notice it.

He did make it, but the Capitol also noticed the missing supplies the day after. And since he was the only one who was on kitchen duty the night before, he was punished with a whipping. He'd heard them do worse, so he was happy with that. Well…he wasn't at the time.

He shook his head out of his depressing thoughts and said, "Well I th-" he was cut off, however, as a twig snapped behind him. He looked at Foxface in the corner of his eye and saw her do the same thing. And at the same exact moment, they took off. They were running as fast as they could, and they heard sounds of feet pounding the floor behind them. They were a little bit further off, but they were being extremely loud. Peeta guessed they weren't Avox since Avox's had learned to not make a sound while running or walking.

As him and Foxface ran through the woods, pushing and climbing over trees and branches, they soon found themselves back at what had to be the Tribute's Cornucopia. After breaking through the forest, they started running for the big pile of goods. However, Peeta didn't want to risk them being injured. Turning, but not breaking stride, he threw one of the knives he held in his hand. He saw a flash of blonde hair as the figure he threw the knife at ducked and the next thing he knew; he heard a familiar voice say, "Peeta!" He looked up and gasped at the sight. Cato is covered in blood, but it wasn't his own blood. The other Careers where in a similar shape. The tan shirt was clinging towards his upper body, surely making some of the Capitol girls swoon. He heard Clove's voice yelling out for Foxface.

"Come over here, now!" Cato yelled at Peeta and he quickly walked over. He knew what Cato was doing, he wasn't stupid. He was still an Avox; they couldn't be lovers in public. The only thing they could do is be partners. Peeta looked up as the Anthem started, and showed all of the dead Tributes faces. "Look!" Glimmer suddenly yelled, and Peeta looked up to see a cloud of smoke drifting up.

**Peeta's POV**

I look over and I see Cato with a maniac grin on his face, "Looks like we're going hunting…" He said and he smirked. I shook his head, wondering if Cato was acting or if the Games were really changing Cato so much so fast. There was a part of me that liked to think that it was the former. But, he was a Career. They were born and raised as if it was a game, something that was fun. Or at least, more fun to them.

As they weaved themselves through the forest, of course me and Foxface being the quietest, I had grabbed a knife and a spear while Foxface had two knives that were beautiful and sharp looking. Then again, all the knives the Career owned looked as if they were the sharpest they could possibly be. Cato had probably sharpened their weapons, I had seen him listening intensely to the instructor back in the training room about how a blunt weapon might knock someone unconscious, but killing them is unlikely.

"Aw…look at her sitting so peacefully." Clove said with a bloodlust smirk on her face. The girl, from District 8 if I can remember, snapped her eyes open and looked up at us in fear. I could tell that she automatically knew she was going to die and begging or anything wasn't going to stop it.

But, of course, she wasn't going down without a fight.

The girl scrambled out of her sleeping bag while we just watched, Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer with smirks while me and Foxface with neutral faces. She was going to have to die sometime anyways, why try to prolong it?

"I want this one." I heard Glimmer say and I saw Cato smirk as he passed her the machete he had and kept the sword. The girl was finally up, and I could see she was about to bolt.

That was, until Clove's knives embedded themselves into each of her feet.

I heard her let out a shrill yell, high pitched and painful sounding. Glimmer's smirked seemed to widen and she stalked forward, raising the sword…

…before she brought it down on the girl's arm.

Why didn't she go for the head?

"Sponsors." I hear Foxface say and I turn towards her.

"What?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"They're being crueler for Sponsors. Let's face it, nice people usually don't last long in these Games, therefore people don't want to sponsor them. However, cruel and sadistic people usually get far. Think about the guy who ate the other Tributes. He made it to the final three before the Capitol got rid of him." I shudder and nod my head, wondering what would happen if someone like that was in the Games with us. Cato could probably kill them, but it was still a scary thought.

I look up and see the girl ready to scream again, before Glimmer thrust the machete in her head, right between her eyes. I can hear, and feel, the sound of the girl's cannon. It's sad, really, that the last thing she was ever going to hear was the sound of cannon shot signifying her death. How cruel was that… A second later, her face appears in the sky. And then it hit me.

That girl had a family, probably. Maybe even a lover. How would they react? Knowing that the person they cared about was just killed, and not even in a merciful way. And not only that, but knowing it could have all been avoided if someone would have just volunteered for her. It was…sad.

On the way back to camp, the other's, besides Foxface and me, were laughing and joking. They either actually feel genuine about the thrill of killing the girl, or they're really good actors. Probably the first, now that I think about it. Not that I think of them less about it. Like I said, they were brought up with the idea that killing should be as easy as killing a bug. And in these Games, those morals might save your life.

"OK, Glimmer. You get first watch. Then Clove. Then I will take over since the closer dawn gets the more and more Tributes will start to move. And then tomorrow, Marvel will start and we'll continue the cycle." Cato said and we all nodded, following the leader of our little pack.

"What about us?" Foxface asked and I nod, agreeing with her.

"You two sleep. You need your rest. You guys haven't prepared at all for the Games and you'll need all the rest you can get. Tomorrow, we're going to spar." Me and Foxface nod at Cato's words, and I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring.

Hopefully, good news.

**Cato's POV**

As I wait for dawn, I try to think about what we should do today. The Games will be picking up now and filled with many surprises. I could only hope that Peeta or I wouldn't be hurt. As bad as it sounds, some part of me hopes that the Capitol will take Clove and Marvel out. I can't see myself killing them now.

"Attention Tributes!" I jump at the sound of Caesar's voice as the first rays of sun rise. His voice awakens the other's who come scrambling out of their tents. Peeta looks sleepy and innocent, rubbing his eyes. My heart melts a little. He's so flawless. Well, he'd be even more flawless if he came out with a knife just in case.

"These Games will be one to remember! Every day, we are going to release a new mutation and we will also have one surprise that we may or may not tell you. The mutations will be sent out at noon while the other surprises can happen at any time. Said surprises could be good or bad or both. We will take the mutation from the previous day up and send a new one. Some days we might tell you the other surprise, and others we won't. This rule starts immediately. Good luck, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." Caesar's voice drifted off, and I'm the first person to get it. There's a clock in the sky now, and I see that we have two hours until noon. But the other surprise could happen at any time. We need to be ready.

"C'mon!" I yell. "We need to get prepared for the mutation and whatever the other surprise would be." I say as I quickly grab Peeta and throw him a knife, seeing him catch it. As we spar, I learn that he's as good as handling a knife is as Clove, throwing or using hand-to-hand combat he's perfect at it.

Then again, what isn't he perfect with?

For the next hour, we spar. Peeta is using different weapons, the spear being his best weapon besides the knife. I give him a vest that holds throwing knives and regular knives around both of his pectorals, allowing for fast and easy draw. Foxface had a blowgun, something that I was shocked to see that she was good at. Clove had a vest just like Peeta's and Marvel had a Spear while Glimmer held the machete. I think that was what Glimmer used to show how good of a fighter she was.

"So, what do you guys think we should do?" I ask them, still in my authority voice though. They needed to know they had a say in things, but I still ran things.

"Isn't it obvious?" Clove said as she looked at all of us, "I mean we have food and everything. Now all we have to do is kill the others." I see Peeta flinch at her words and it's just now that I remember that he's probably never even seen the Games until me, Clove, him, and Foxface all stayed up to watch them one day. I haven't thought about what this might be doing to him both emotionally and mentally.

"She's right," I hear Peeta say and see that he has put up some type of mask, and a small part of me feels pride, "I don't want to be here longer then I have to be."

"Alright. Peeta, you stay and guard the supplies." I see him look like he was about to object but I glare at him. He looks taken back but nods. I tell myself it was for his own good. The Capitol thinks he's just my Avox, and that's all they need to know.

End of Chapter

Beta'd By: Through Darkness and Light

So, did you guys like it? I know that nothing really happened, but I had to try to bring a few things to light. This won't go page by page with the groups. And I'm going to message another Author because the plan I have for my story gets a little too close for comfort with theirs. So, I'm hoping they won't mind. Anyways, why not drop of a pretty review? :-D  
><strong>TDaL, as Jay's Beta, commands you to review or else I'll take extra long to look over the chapters! Hhehehe. :3<strong>


	10. Surprise! Update! Two in one day!

**Peeta's POV **

I sit on the ground, with my back against the Cornucopia, as I wait for the others to get back. I haven't heard any Cannons, but they've only been gone for thirty minutes. They said they'd only be gone for a while. But I don't know how long a 'while' is. What if one of the surprises happens before that? What if they don't come back before the mutations and it attacks me? Or worse, it attacks them? I wipe sweat off of my brow and take a deep breath.

I hear something that sounds like a dong and I can only guess that that is the warning that we get that it is noon. I look around quickly, looking to see for any signs of a mutation, and thankfully I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

That was, until it started raining fire.

I gasp as a fireball hits close to my left and my body instinctively jumps right. I don't take the time to look and see if it caused any damage before I start running. Looking up, I don't see any fire falling from the sky. My only guess is that it's coming from some type of blaster or something. I break into the trees and it seems like the fireballs only increase. This pushes me to run faster.

When I try to make it to the lake that I had seen earlier, a tree falls and I take to the right. I try to weave through all the trees and branches as silently as I can, so I don't alert any nearby Tributes or Avox's, but that proves to be harder than I thought. Soon, my body starts to grow tired. But thankfully, the fireballs have stopped.

Tiredly, I walk to a tree and sit at the base of it. I have no idea where I'm at and I can only hope that it isn't some place that will be my final resting place. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over.

**Cato's POV**

We had been right on a Tribute's trail when the fire started coming down. Clove had immediately pulled Foxface close to her and Marvel did the same with Glimmer. There was a quick thought in my mind as I wondered if they were dating, but I pushed that to the back of my mind as I start to run through the forest. It's quite clear what they are trying; the Gamemakers were trying to get some of the Tributes to us. The day had been boring, in the Capitol's eyes, and they were trying to keep their audience entertained. As we run, I put my sword in its sheath that was strapped onto my back and start running.

We, as a group, try to dodge the fireballs and stay close together as a group. Being separated would not be good. We are like a wolf pack. Great by ourselves, but amazing when we work together. As we run, a thought finally hit me.

Peeta was back at camp.

"Peeta!" I yell, and the others nod, as they seemed to understand what I was trying to say. I can tell we are heading back towards the Cornucopia, since the markings that Clove left on the trees that we passed were still there.

I jump as a fireball hits right behind me, and catches the arm of my jacket. I immediately take it off, and throw it onto the ground as I keep running. I only thought about how I should have just held onto it after it was long gone, but it's too late to go back now. Oh well, I'm sure there are other jackets in the pile at the Cornucopia. As we run and run, the fire starts to dwindle. I can't help but smile. This was good; we were probably close to another Tribute. If we're lucky, maybe even more than one.

The more Tributes that died, the more Sponsors that opened up. And when you're a Career, one person's parachute is everyone's parachute. Finally, the fire stops and I take a look around. We're back at the Cornucopia, but something's missing.

Peeta.

My mind yells as I look around, trying to find the blonde Avox in a hurry. My mind tries to recall if there's been any cannons fired, but I don't think there has. But the fire could have easily covered that up. I rush towards the tents that were in the middle of the clearing, but don't see anything. And it's then that I noticed something.

The trees around the Cornucopia were burnt. Which meant that the fire had been here too. So Peeta was forced to move. The thought comforts me a little, knowing that a Tribute probably hadn't gotten him, until I remember that the fire had been a little too close for comfort to us. But he and Foxface were the stealthiest, so maybe he did make it…

I hear something snap towards the woods, and I see Glimmer get the machete in her hand. As I look over, I see the District 10 female and District 3 male stumble out of the woods and fall right on their faces and I wonder if they are in an alliance or if they just ended up coincidently ended up running by each other.

Marvel and I slowly walk over towards the two as Foxface and Clove stayed back, Glimmer smirking as she waited with them. I saw the two Tributes look at each other and then the woods behind them, but they surely know that the Gamemakers would kill them at this point if they ran.

Apparently, the District 10 girl didn't.

She turned and made a break for it, running faster than any of the other girls I've seen here. And it's only a few seconds later that there's an explosion the way she went, followed by a cannon. I can only guess that they had aimed multiple fireballs at her.

I stalk forward, putting the most sadistic face on, and stalk forwards. "Hello there," I say with a smirk. "I wonder how you've even survived so long? You're so small…it's a shame. I bet your mother and father are bawling their eyes out, knowing that there is no hope for you."

"W-wait!" He yells as I stalk forward. As I raise my sword, he shouts, "The mines!"

This causes me to stop. What was he talking about? "I-I can reprogram the mines! I come from District 3, that's one of our specialties. You guys need your supplies better protected right?" He stammers, sweat starting to form on his head. I stop and think about this. No one in the Games has ever thought about that. It was actually pretty smart. I see Glimmer nod in my direction, silently trying to tell me that she thinks he should be on the team. And then I see Foxface, out of the corner of my eye, do the same thing. And since she's the smartest, I know that it'd be better that way.

"OK, you can start tomorrow." I say with a glare, the kid letting out a squeak before he scampered towards the Cornucopia. He grabs a knife, probably trying to get anything that would make him feel a little safer. He just stands for a moment, before he walks towards the pillars and starts walking around. So he wants to start already? No complaints from me.

**Thresh's POV**

I run through the forest, the smell of smoke and fire hanging around the arena. The fire had drawn me out of the wheat field that I was hiding in. I'm sure the Gamemakers would stop it from burning and let me go back to it, but only after some action takes place. As I run, I see a few Tributes. All of them in various degrees of health. The boy from 7 looks bad, while the boy from District 8 barely looks winded. I'm sure I'm a sight to see. Still towering and strong, and most importantly, still deadly.

I look around, hoping beyond anything that Rue was still alive. I knew it was unlikely, however. I'm not sure if she even competed in the Bloodbath. She wasn't a hunter, and I haven't seen many editable plants around here. Not only that, but her strategy was to stay off the ground by jumping from tree to tree. With fireballs raining down, that could have easily wiped her out.

No! She's not dead. She's like my little sister! She'll be just fine. During the end of the Games, I'll find a way to keep both of us alive. If not, I'll kill myself first. She is too young and innocent to die. And especially in a painful way like these Games.

I gasp as I trip, accidently about trampling a Tribute who had been leaning against a tree without me seeing him. I get up, and hear the Tribute behind me and I get up and turn around.

It was hard to not mistake the person as an angel. His pale skin, his blonde hair, and his innocent blue eyes were completely opposite of Rue but awakened the same protectiveness. His blue eyes are flowing with fear as he looked up at me. He is still bent at the waist, in a crouch like position. He had a knife out, and that only made him look even more innocent as unlikely as it sounded. He looked like a scared little kid that got lost in a store.

"Wait! Please, don't…." He's walking back now, his back pressed to a tree as he looks at me with fear and it's then that I know that I must look more intimidating to him more than anything. After a fire storm, I'm still strong and proud and looking unaffected. He, however, was dirty, probably sore and he looked a little on the weak side.

"It's Ok…" I say as I try to take a step closer and he tries to slice at my face. Thankfully, I jumped back in time.

"I'm suggesting an alliance." I say and Peeta shook his head as he looked at him cautiously.

"I'm with the Careers…." He says and he looks completely sure. And then it hits me. He must be one of their Avox.

But he's not one of them.

He looks more…kind. Sweet. "Do you really think they won't kill you in the end? The moment it's more convenient for them, they'll kill you. This is what they're trained to do." The boy looked shocked at me.

"You don't know them…join us. I'll prove it to you." He says and at first I want to deny him. But then I think about it. This boy is too innocent and ignorant for his own good. Like Rue. And it's people like me, us tall and strong people, to protect the innocent. I've deducted that whatever 'crime' this boy did was fake. He couldn't have held that innocence and do a crime.

"Fine." I say. And I can only hope that I won't regret this in the future.

End of Chapter

Beta'd by: Through Darkness and Light

Thank you for reading this chapter! Please, feel free to leave a review Also, give me suggestions about what you would think would be a good 'surprise'. ;-)

Now, finally, I have a request for you guys. I want to try my hand at doing One Shots, however I can not think of a single prompt that I think would sound interesting and would only be a oneshot. So please, if you review, leave me a prompt that you would like done. Hopefully something that is Cato/Peeta, Gale/Peeta, or Finnick/Peeta.

**P.S.** If you review also thank my Beta. She had just done two chapters in one day! I know that's got to be a lot of work! Thanks for all the hard work! So what I'm doing now is, this story is officially dedicated to four people.

One, my awesome Beta Through Darkness and Light. Thank you so much for all your hard work. You have been a great pleasure to work with, and I hope we continue working in the future! Thanks for making this one of the best experiences for me!

Two, DemonicAngelGREED. They have been following my story since my first chapter when I was a little 'iffy' about this story. They were my second reviewer! And not only that, but their stories, which I stalk hardcore by the way, have been keeping me on track. You see, I can't really write stories without knowing that others are writing the same pairing. For some reason, I just cant'. I think it might be because then I can see what some of they portray the others are. I've been following their story 'Career of 12' since the day it started. I love it! Check it out!

Third, is Labrat300. Another faithful friend and follower! I haven't really talked to them much, but the reviews they have left me have been heart warming and made all the work I've put into the story totally worth it!

Fourth, and certainly not least, is Mooito-Chan (I'm not entirely sure if I spelled that right hehe)! They have only reviewed on me once, and we had a brief conversation, but their review meant the world to me. I love when people send me long reviews and tell me what they liked about my stories, not just that they liked the story! But I'll take either one! Thank you, Mooito, for the lovely review! I will cherish it!

Anyways, thank you all! Now, if I don't update before friday, I'm getting a new laptop! Woohoo! However, I won't be able to get it for a week or two. And since my school is taking up our school laptops this friday, I might not be able to update for a week or two. I'm taking a little vacation before coming back fast and ferious! Besides, I think TDaL could use a small break to just chill and relax with all the hard work they have done! Thank you guys for reading this, and do know that you guys have made this story one of my GREATEST achievements in life. And I'm hoping, this will only be one of many :-D


	11. Chapter 11

**Peeta's POV**

I was happy to have someone like Thresh on my side, especially when I was out here alone. I know he could have easily killed me right then and there when he first found me. I had woken up abruptly, and was still dazed and confused. At the time, it took everything I had not to just bolt from there. But, I was able to resist the temptation.

As we walk through the forest, trying to find the Careers, it grows dark and I feel myself get more tired and tired. And then the Anthem plays, as the District 7 male's face appears. I'm quite shocked he made it this long. When I went with Cato when he went to training, the boy didn't really have much going for him.

After the Anthem, I try to think of all the Tributes that were left. All the other Avox's have died in the fire or fights except the boy from one, Foxface, and me. On the actual Tributes side, Glimmer and Marvel were still alive, and so was Cato and Clove. The District 6 female, District 8 male, Thresh, Rue, Katniss, and Gale. So after the first two days, only ten of us were still alive.

As I lay against a tree, Thresh beside me with a machete in hand, I think about how we haven't even seen the mutation yet. Not that I'm complaining. There must be a lot of stuff going on. But there was only one death. _Oh well, _I think, _I'll think about it in the morning. _

It seems like the moment I close my eyes, their on us.

Candy pink birds, pecking painfully at any part of us that they can. I hear Thresh shout out, swinging the machete uselessly at the numerous amount of birds. "I thought they only said ONE mutation!" He yelled as he continued swinging.

"They must have thought that one bird wouldn't do to much damage. Come on, we have to go now!" I yell, taking him by the arm and we're running. Because I'm having to slow down a little for Thresh to keep up, he was strong, but he wasn't the fastest of us, I got numerous more pecks. I swat one who's beak was a little to close to my eyes for nothing.

As we run, I feel my legs start to give out. They've been one of the major targets for the pecking, and I feel like I won't be able to use them again. "Go!" I yelled at Thresh as I feel to the floor, knowing that I'd be hearing my cannon soon before my eyes closed shut for the final time. "Get out of here! What are you waiting for? Go!" I yell and I feel my eyes close, and think how it's even worse that I'm not going to get to hear my own cannon sound my death.

**Thresh's POV**

As I look at the angel, the nickname I've given my brother-like-friend, I know that I can't leave him. I've seen him run, he is way faster. But he was going slower for me. And it's at that moment the guilt hits me and I'm suddenly running to him, the pecks not even affecting me. I sweep him into my arms, and take off running. The whole time, I try slapping his face to wake him up.

I guess that I know one thing, he's still alive. His Cannon hasn't sounded, and the birds are still targeting him. I have Peeta, carrying him like a bride, in one hand and I'm swatting the birds with my machete with my other. As I run as fast as I can, my dedication to get this boy out doubles. He is probably the only Tribute I know who'd do what he just did for me, and now I owe him.

Finally, we break through the tree line and I see the place that I was running from. The Cornucopia! The Careers were all at the supplies, looks like picking weapons for a hunt, and I yell, "Help!"

The turn to me suddenly, Glimmer with a bow and arrow. I've seen her shoot, I don't have much to worry about when she has that weapon. Then their eyes travel down, and the Fox like girls eyes fill with rage and Cato lets out a tremendous roar as he comes charging at me. It's only till right before he crashes onto me that I realize the mutts hadn't followed us into the clearing and what this surely looks like.

Peeta falls from my arms as Cato tackles me, and I'm worried about what the fall might have down to him. As Cato pushes me to the ground, I easily overpower him and switch so I'm on top of him. I get off quickly, however, so that I don't have my back turned to the rest of them who were running towards us.

"You will pay!" Cato yells at me, and I see movement out of the corner of my eye. And then, Peeta rises.

"N-no. It's not his fault. Mutts…" Peeta says, barely able to stand. And even when he does, he's shaking.

"Peeta? Oh god, I thought you were dead and we just didn't hear the cannon or something!" Cato says as he rushes over to Peeta and embraces him, and all I can think is that this wasn't something a Avox and their Tribute would be doing.

This was something lovers would be doing.

**Cato's POV**

When the man, not boy or male, because let's face it he was a man, had ran into the clearing with Peeta unconscious in his arms, I had went crazy. The sight of Peeta so innocent and dead in the towering boy's arms had been to much.

Why would he kill him? Didn't he see Peeta's innocence? How could you kill someone with that much innocence? But I know. It's the Games, and their can only be one Victor. And I'm going to make sure that it's Peeta. No one will get the pleasure of killing him, Tribute or Capital.

After a short fight between me and the District 11 man, Thresh I think his name is, Peeta had gotten up. He's talking, and I feel so stupid for forgetting all about the mutts. Now that I look closer, it looks like all his injuries were to small to be made by the towering District 11 man. I get out of the crouch I was in, and hurry over to Peeta and embrace him. My sweet, innocent Avox, back in my arms. "What happened?" I asked and I see him shiver.

"These…pink birds. They came out of nowhere right when me and Thresh were going to go to sleep. I couldn't escape fast enough, and my legs was their main targets." Peeta said.

But something doesn't make since. Peeta is the fastest out of all of us.

And then it hits me.

He was trying to keep Thresh with him. He had been hurt, because the dark skinned boy couldn't keep up. Growling, I sweep Peeta off his feet and take him to the fire that we've set up. He's freezing, although with the adrenaline going through him I doubt he notices, and he needs medical care. When I set him down, Glimmer is immediately trying to sooth him back to health. She was the mother of our group, and she was a excellent medic surprisingly. She was proving to be actually pretty useful.

I get up and turn towards Thresh with a glare on my face. "He got hurt because of you. Because you couldn't keep up with him. I hope you realize I won't let this go unpunished." I say as I get my sword back out.  
>"N-no! Cato don't!" I hear Peeta yell at me and I see Foxface turn his head another way as I raise my sword up. "He could have killed me! But he didn't. When he first found me, after the fire, I was asleep! And just a second ago, I was in his arms unconscious. He saved me Cato! I owe him!" I stop at Peeta's words, and I curse under my breath. Leave it to Peeta to feel as if he owed this man. "And, he's useful! I told him we could use him. Think about it Cato, there are only a handful of Tributes left. We should go after the others, and then we can go after each other."<p>

Peeta's words annoy me a little, because of how logical they are. If it keeps up, in a couple of days I'll have to protect Peeta from the other Careers. I don't want to have to split the pack up early and have to deal with both the Careers, Thresh, and all of the other Tributes.

Suddenly, a arrow pierces through the air. And it seemed to happen in slow motion.

**Foxface's POV**

I sit next to Peeta, listening to his rant. Immediately, I feel in debt to Thresh. He had saved my best friend. And what would I do without Peeta? And then, there's a stabbing pain in my back. I gasp, blood shooting onto Peeta's face, and lurch forward onto the ground.

I look down, and see a arrowhead peaking out of my stomach. No, not stomach. Chest. It's then that I know.

I'm going to die.

The thought terrifies me. I don't want to die! I don't want to be with anywhere else but with Clove! I hear Clove shout my name and hurry up to me, and see that she is crying. Oh Clove, I'll watch you from heaven…

"No, no, no. This isn't real." She's in denial. Poor Clove. "You can't die! I was going to take you to District 2! We were going to go on our first date! And then you was going to get a sperm donor and we would have a beautiful boy or girl!" She cried and I, shakily, bring my hand up to caress her cheek. I smile at her, and I can tell by the grimace that it's probably week and bloody.

"Clove, it's been fun…promse…that you'll try to survive for me. Don't…do anything stupid. I'll watch you from…heaven. Or hell…wherever I'm going…" I say, and I think about the best day of my life.

_It's been two days since the Tributes have gotten to the Capitol, and Foxface was annoyed at her Tribute. Clove was always ranting about something being wrong, and it was starting to get really annoying. Was she on her period or something? If so, she chose the wrong time to start cycling. _

"_Foxy?" I turn to her, the nickname she gave me making me mildly irritated. However, my irritation is taken over by a new sensation as Clove leans over and kisses me. _

_Her hands were on my hips, and mine where threading through her hair which was tied down. And then…._

_Then…_

Blackness.

_**End of Chapter**_

I'm….actually pretty sad. I've actually grown attachted to Foxface throughout this story, and killing her off sucked! However, this is the Games. And not everyone gets a happy ending. Please review, and tell me your love for my story! Hehe also, I'll still take prompts even though it'll take a while for them be written. Remember, I'm going on a 1 or 2 week vacation soon!

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta's POV

The cannon that signals Foxface's death doesn't sound as loud and foreboding as I thought it'd be. In fact, everything seems quieter. It's as if time has slowed, and with it even the surrounding sounds dull down around me. I register that Cato is hugging me, but I'm too numb to actually feel it. I can't think of a single day in my life that was worse than this.

She didn't even get a chance. Not a fighting, or running, chance. No, instead someone had to hide in the surrounding bushes and take her out without warning.

Katniss...

She was one of the only Tributes who knew how to use a bow and arrow successfully. And from such a distance to hit so accurately...it had to be her! Blinded by rage, I push away from Cato and grab my throwing knife vest. I hear Cato call out, but I don't even spare him a glance as I rush into the woods. I couldn't. I know that one look at his face and I'd stay with him, crying most likely. And that would make me ,and Cato, look weak. And at this point of the Games, that's the last thing we need.

As the green trees surround me, I hear the distant sound of heavy footsteps behind me. It could only be Thresh or Cato, since none of the others footsteps sound like that. I stop for a moment, looking for any sign that Katniss was around here and see a patch of mud with a boot print on it. The Gamemakers must really hate Katniss.

See, it hasn't rained at all since we arrived. And there were no patches of mud around when we were hunting earlier. That could only mean that the Gamemakers put these patches of mud to help lead us to Katniss. The thought gives me a small pulse of hope. Katniss is faster and knows how to move through the forest better than me, so I'd probably lose her without their help.

When the footprint trails ends I just stand for a second and look down. Did the Gamemakers lead me the wrong way to draw out these Games? If they did, I planned on mercilessly killing each and every one of them with my bare hands. And then, I felt a body collide with me from behind.

I turn and see that it was Cato, and was about to yell at him when I noticed something. There was an arrow stuck in the ground that I was occupying a few moments ago.

"Be more careful, Peeta." He said affectionately. I was about to argue with him, asking why is he showing his sweet side when we're on cameras, when I notice another arrow heading towards us. I quickly flip us out of the way and I get up with a small growl.

"C'mon kitty, why don't you come out and fight me. Man to man." I say with a small glare at the tree that I just knows the arrow had to come from. "Fine then..." I hear something rustle behind me, and just then noticed a small body hiding under a patch of bushes. In my rage, I didn't even notice that I had walked towards it until I held the small girl by her arms.

It was the small girl from 11.

I held a knife to her throat, and spoke out, "Either you come out of hiding, or her outfit gets a new paint job." I said with a glare at the tree. I really didn't think I could follow through with it, but Katniss thinks that I probably will. She does think that I'm like a Career after all. Ruthless and heartless.

Suddenly, Katniss drops from the tree. Her eyes are wide, and her mouth opens as if to talk...

Until an axe suddenly comes flying and embeds itself in her forehead. And from somewhere, a cannon sounds.

It took a moment for that action to register, but when it did I whirled around. And once again, rage took over. That was my kill! I was supposed to kill Katniss! To avenge Foxface! And now, this girl from...5 took it! She had no right!

I can tell the look on my face scared her, because her eyes widened in horror and she hesitated before drawing another axe. Cato glared at her from beside me, and I can tell that he was just as mad as I was. The girl comes running at us. Really? How stupid is she? She's going up against two armed Careers... Cato doesn't even hesitate. He flings his sword at her, and it pierces her heart. She lets out a yelp, that turns into a sick, wet sound right before she tumbles to the ground, Axe still in hand. I walk over to her, and take the Axe.

"You know," I said sadistically, "You really picked the wrong time to show your face." With that, I lift the Axe in the air and bring the sharp side down right on her neck, beheading her. Her cannon sounds and I take a moment to assure myself that everything was ok. Foxface was avenged, and that's all that matters. "So..." I say as my rage haze lifts and I turn to Cato. "Who are the ones that are left?"

Wait...

Suddenly, I turn around and realize something. The district 11 girl wasn't there anymore! She must have run off while Cato and I had been distracted. I growl lowly at myself before thinking, it doesn't matter, I couldn't kill her anyways. Just let the Gamemakers do that job.

"There are us Careers, District 7 male, District 8 male, Thresh, the girl from 11, and that one boy from 12." The last one startles me. I had totally forgotten about Gale! I briefly wonder how he was doing.

Gale's POV

I run through the forest as fast as I can, the fake sun beating down at me yet not really affecting the heat of my body. As I run, the forest blurs by me in a stream of green and brown. The twin cannons ring in my ear, my heart pounding as I realize that the chances were getting higher that one of them could have been Katniss or Peeta.

I'm not sure which one I love, to be honest. With Katniss, there was never a pressure to impress her. Simply because she'd see that that wasn't the real me. She had that ability. Her body was...amazing. Yet she didn't even know it, one thing that irked me incredibly. She was beautiful, yet she was blind to it. I wish I could give her a life full of happiness and love, but sadly this is all I can do. Try and get me, her, and Peeta out of this horrid Game somehow.

Peeta...he's indescribable. I've only talked to him a few times, but I've realized something those few times. He's everything Katniss isn't. Although he didn't really flaunt it, he carried himself in a way that told others he knew how beautiful he was. And his eyes...they were so blue and innocent. Almost like a kitten. He was smart, that much was for sure. After all, only he, Foxface, and the boy from District 1 were the only Avox's alive. The others had already died of natural causes and fights.

Ever since I've entered this Arena, sleep has been hard to come by. Every night, my heart would pound as I look at the sky as the Anthem plays. Was Peeta's or Katniss's face going to appear tonight? Was tonight the night that I'd lose one of the two most beautiful people in my life, or even worse, both? Would I be able to avenge them and make them proud if I did? Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind every night and they were the reasons why I couldn't get any sleep.

As night approached and I made camp in a tree like Haymitch had advised both me and Katniss to do, I hear the Anthem start to play. I look up, and watch as one of the girl's tributes faces appear. I don't even both to try to see which District she's from. As long as it's not Katniss or Peeta, they're unimportant to me. And then it happens.

My whole world seems to stand still for a second as I view the face on the screen. Long brown hair pulled back into a braid, strong gray eyes, and olive skin is displayed in the picture. And for a moment, I just smile at the picture like an idiot, just happy to see her. Until I remember what this unfortunate face-to-picture meeting must mean.

Katniss is dead.

One of those twin cannons...one of those was hers. The last sound she heard was either of violence or her cannon. The irony of hearing your death before it actually happens...it's cruel and sickening. But...as much as it sickens me, I'm half relieved. If Katniss is dead, along with that other girl, then that's one less person that'd try to hurt Peeta. And it's that moment that I realize, it's Peeta I love.

And he loves me, I think to myself, he just doesn't know it.

And I'm dedicated to get him to realize it.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by: Trough Darkness and Light<p>

I hate how short this is! I'm sorry everyone, I still haven't gotten my computer! Heck, I had to type some of this on my iPhone! I don't know about anyone else, but typing stories on a phone is NOT fun for me hehe. So please, leave a review thanking me for going through that hell? Lmao. My parent's computer lost this THREE TIMES before I was able to get it. So blame it!

Beta note: So sorry editing took such a long times! –bows in shame-


	13. Chapter 13

**Peeta's POV**

A few more hours and we're all returning from an unsuccessful hunt. We see that Foxface's body has been taken from where we had left it and I can tell that Clove has mixed feelings. Just as I do. On one side, I'm relieved that I won't have to see her dead body anymore. It seemed to be taunting me that I couldn't save her, that if I'd been more on my guard I could have noticed it and I would have been able to push her or something. Of course, I doubt I could have done much but that doesn't really stop the guilt. We all go and sit by the fire, no one saying a single word. We're all too busy thinking of how awkward this is and how to break the silence that we almost miss the sound of Caesar's voice coming up.

"Hello Tributes!" Caesar's voice yells and echoes in the arena, "I'm happy to say that you guys have made it so far into the Games. However, it's not done yet! The first surprise, well not really since us Capitol people are in a good mood and are about to tell you what it is, is about to happen. Everyone, please look up at the sky." We do as his voice commands us, and I look confused.

In the sky is a map. It has all of our District numbers on it, mine and the Avox from 1 having an A before the number, and I see that all of us on one side of the map are clouded in red. "If you are in the red zone, it means that you are in the danger zone. For when dawn comes, the red zone will be blown up." My eyes widen in shock. We are almost completely on the opposite side. Did we do something? Are they trying to kill us? "And to make it more difficult, until sunrise there will be more mutations on the red side. Not just the birds either. I'd suggest you move quickly contestants, for if you run into these beasts I can't promise you you'll leave unharmed. Or leave at all." The Anthem plays, signaling the end of the announcement, and I see a clock appears in the sky. It's counting down, and I see that we have four hours.

"That's not so bad," Glimmer says quickly as she looks at the clock. "I mean, four hours is more than enough." I wanted to agree, until I remember about the mutts.

"I beg to differ. We have a lot of ground. Plus, I bet that all of the Tributes will meet the mutts before they're safe." I say and I see Cato nod.

"Peeta's right. We don't know how dangerous these mutts are. I just want to know, why are they blowing up something they worked so hard on?" I nod at Cato's words, thinking hard to try to figure out the reason myself. And then I see it. One of the 11's is moving fast, the A1 and 8 moving fast as well, but not as fast as the 11. And with Thresh here, that means it's Rue.

"I know one thing." I say and everyone looks at me. "They are trying to get us into a smaller piece of land, so there will be more fights. And I have two things that could both be possible. The Capitol, even they aren't heartless right? Maybe they don't want us winning this year, but a certain kid." I watch as they all look at me in confusion, until Thresh's face lights up in realization.

"Rue..." He whispers out, and I nod.

"The girl from 11, the 12 year old. They might want her winning because of how young she is. To show how 'compassionate' they are. And then there's my other guess," I say and they all lean forward, hoping this is a better one. Which, I guess, it is. "They are letting us cheat. They are showing us where everyone is. We can now move towards the safe-zone, while intercepting some of the others." The others mouths make an 'O' shape and I smile at them. "However, none of that will matter if we don't get moving soon. Sadly, it only gets harder from here." I say and Marvel gives me a confused look.

"What makes you say that?" He asks and I look at him dead in the eye.

"We obviously can't take everything from the Cornucopia. In fact, I think we shouldn't take much. We need to move and fast." I say, and they all nod sadly. The Cornucopia was really the only thing keeping them, all of us, fed. Not many of us know how to hunt. The food from the Cornucopia was basically what we were thriving off of.

As we pack, only taking a small amount of food and each of us grabbing a weapon, I feel tense. For a moment, I want to know why. But then I figure it out. And when I do, I suddenly feel a small dab of hopelessness. We're slowing narrowing down to the final people for the Games. Pretty soon, we'll have to try to kill each other. I look over at Cato and I know I can't kill him. Not because he's a better fighter or has better survival skills than me, but because I realize one thing that I've tried very hard not to realize since I've stepped into the Arena.

I love him.

**Cato's POV**

As we run through the forest, trying to get to the safe-zone while intercepting any Tribute we see, we learn that that's hard to do. They seem to be hiding themselves very well. We've been tracking the boy from 7 for quite a while. We've learned that he's injured, he's leaving a blood trail, and that he's moving pretty slow according to the map. We can only guess that means he's lost a lot of blood. I hope not. I have a brutal kill in store for him. I need more sponsors, for me and Peeta since Peeta doesn't really have that many sponsors being an Avox I'm sure. And the Capitol people do love a good show.

When I see we have only thirty minutes, and we're only about 15 minutes away from the border, we catch sight of him. He holds an Axe clutched tightly in one of his arms, and he has a deranged look on his face. The look of someone who knows they're going to die yet refuses to really accept it. That's too bad. He turns around with his wild brown eyes peering fearfully at us and he seems to find some unknown power and moves forward with a burst of speed. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

"Thresh!" I yell as we continue to run, all of the others looking at me. "I'm not sure if I want you in our group. You've yet to prove yourself. Take this man down, immobilize him but don't kill him. If you do that, then you will gain my trust." I say. I know that Thresh is the fastest, besides Peeta, and would be able to take the man down. However, I'm not sending Peeta after this guy when he has an Axe and Peeta only has a few knives.

**Thresh's POV**

For a moment, I don't know what to do.

If I do what Cato says, then I basically just killed a man. No, not even a man. I would kill a boy. However, one glance over at the others and I break away from the herd we've seem to become and chase the boy. I can't trust them. I know, somehow, that they'll betray Peeta and try to kill him. And Peeta reminds me to much like Rue. He seems to be too trusting for his own good. I mean, look at me. I look like a train and could easily snap his body in half, yet he trusted me and even ran in front of me when we were attacked by mutations.

I see the boy turn again, and he trips as he sees how close I am. He gets back up and manages to scramble a few feet back before I ram into him. He lets out a small shout and drops his axe. I didn't ram into the boy that hard, more to shock him then hurt him. But it had its desired effect. He was now weaponless. I grab him by the throat and bang his head against the ground, knocking him out.

When the others finally catch up to us, I see Cato with a strange gleam in his eyes. Was that there before? "Now, I have an idea for this one..." As he tells us his idea, I feel sick. It's cruel. It's horrible!

It's...

It's...

It's everything the Capitol people would like.

It hits me then that Cato might not be as stupid as I thought. Maybe he doesn't enjoy the kills as much as I thought. I've always noticed that there was a small shimmer of regret in his eyes, but I thought that it was that he didn't get to kill Gale yet. Peeta explained to me how Gale and Cato both seem to be attracted to him, and I can't help but think about what kind of triangle the younger boy got himself into.

**District 7 male's** **POV** _(Sorry about all the POV changes you guys! But trust me, you'll like this!)_

As I wake up, I feel a pounding in my head. For a moment, I'm dazed and confused. What happened? Where am I? Then I remember. I'm in the Games! I remember the relief of making it out of the Bloodbath, even though the girl from two just about got me with one of her knives when I used a dead girl as a human shield. I rub my head and look up, eyes widening as I see that I'm closer to the border then before I was knocked out. I also note that I only have 2 minutes. But with how close I am, I have no doubt that I can make it. I stand up and smile as I see a clearing. I must have to be in the clearing to be safe! I run forward, but only make it a few feet before I feel something clamp down on my leg.

I scream as the pain rushes through my body and look down at my leg. It's then that I see the trap that was around my leg. It looked like a bear trap, and I immediately think of the boy from 12. He was the only one skilled enough who was able to make traps like these! And he was able to make one exactly like this.

"Well, well, well," I hear a voice sneer, and I look up to see the blonde boy from two with a smirk on his face. "I'm happy that I saw these traps around here while the Careers and I were running during the fire. I think they're quite affective, don't you?" His voice makes me sick, and tears start to gather in my eyes as he walks forward.

"You're going to kill me..." I say, and I see him smirk.

"No. You're actually going to be my entertainment." He says with a smirk. The sick fuck thinks I'm going to do anything he wants. "Tell me, what would you do to live?"

What is he talking about? I'd do anything! Maybe he's telling me that if I entertain him enough that he might let me free. "Anything!" I yell and I see him smirk before he makes a 'come here' motion and I see the blonde girl from 1 come up behind him.

"Then prove it. Make it across the border." He says and I feel like yelling at him. So I do.

"Then release me!" I yell, but the girl answers for him.

"Oh honey, I will." She giggles, and I look confused as she walks behind me.

That was, until she brought the machete she was holding down on my leg.

I scream as it's a clean cut, and my leg is disconnected from my body. "You better hurry little worm, you only have one minute." She says, before her and the boy from two laugh and run to the clearing, standing there and watching as I try to wiggle. Tears start to roll down my face, and a determined look crosses my face.

This is not how it will end!

I've come too far!

I've been through too much hunger and through too many trials to die now!

No, I won't die!

I can't die!

I try to wiggle and crawl as fast as I can, and I'm almost there when a gong resounds. And it seals my fate. I can only look at the two in fear for a few seconds, and then a confused look crosses their faces. Nothing happened. What's going on?

I'm about to ask the same thing, before their faces light up in horror and they are running away. I use all my strength to turn around, and that's when I see it. It's taller than the boy from 11, probably about 7 or 8 feet, and its skin is tearing with the muscles that are packed under it.

"W-What the hell!" I yell and it seems to smile as it comes closer to me. It almost looks like an ogre, and has two twin horns coming out of its head. Drool is hanging from its mouth, and its green skin looks...scaly? I look at its arms, and notice that its hands seem to have claws instead of fingers. There is no way this was a real being before the Games! Nothing could make something so hideous!

I scream as it raises its hand, a roar echoing out of its mouth and seemingly shaking the land...

...before the claws come down, slicing my body in five pieces. The last thing I hear is the sound of a cannon going off in the Distance.

* * *

><p>Beta'd by: Through Darkness and Light<p>

...wow...

I'd like to say one thing. According to my document, which is very unreliable by the way, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written! So yay! hehe

I'm sorry if all those POV changes annoyed or ruined the story for anyone! I'm also sorry if my made up mutation ruined it for anyone. I just really wanted to make something up. I'm not sure if it should be back. Do you guys think it should be? Anyways, care to leave me a message about your feelings towards the chapter or story as a whole? Also, if you guys wouldn't mind, please check out my Finnick/Peeta story 'Unpredictable'. I'm also looking for a Beta for it. Anyways, peace! And thanks for reading!

For those of you that are interest, I have not forgotten about Rian. He's done for now for this story. However, he'll make a few appearances during the next. Anyways, thanks for reading! And please leave a review!

Jayciefer.

PS. I'm ordering my laptop tomorrow! So I will hopefully have it, and faster updates, by the end of next week. I mean like 1 or 2 weeks, depending on how long it takes for apple to ship it. Peace!


	14. Chapter 14

**Cato's POV **

Glimmer and I run from the sight as fast as we can, both of our minds surely thinking about the horrifying creature that just killed the poor District 7 guy. Sure, I wanted to kill him but not like that. I wanted to seem sadistic, yet let him die in a fast and unique way. I thought that having him helplessly wait for his oncoming death would do it. So that's what I planned. But it seemed like the Capitol had different plans.

I would have never done that if I'd known that's what the Capitol had in mind. For one, that'd be dangerous. What if that mutation would have came after me and Glimmer instead? I mean, the Capitol is looking for a show. And we would have, surely, put on a better one then that guy. But didn't they say that part of the land would have been blown up? Why did they lie like that?

No one must have run into any of the mutations. I realize. And those things are worse than just a silly firework show. That must be it. I shudder as I think about the creature, wondering what I'd do if Peeta was in the other guy's place. I'd find a way to save him, sure, but I'd be panicking before then. I hear a Cannon go off, and know that it must be the boy from 7.

OK, I think. On the Avox side, Peeta and the boy from one. Then there are us Careers, Gale, Thresh, the girl from 11, and the boy from 8. Not that many...Soon, I'm going to have to kill the other Careers. But I wouldn't kill Peeta...never.

"Attention, contestants!" I hear the sound of Caesar's voice, and both me and Glimmer stop running and look up at the sky. "The Capitol wants this to be a special Game. So this is. Three Tributes will be allowed to leave this Game, if they can stay alive. Good luck! And, May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." Me and Glimmer, for a moment, just look at each other. And then, we're both smiling.

Three Victors...that'd mean Peeta and I can win! And that's when it hit me. But who else? I look at Glimmer, and can tell she has the same thoughts. One thing I know, it isn't going to be her. Taking my sword, I try to slice her head off her shoulders. She dances out of me and my sword's reach however. She doesn't seem to waste a second before she's turning and running. I try to keep up with her, but she's the fastest out of all of us. The machete she has in her hand is reflecting the light, giving her away. If she'd just drop it, I'd probably not be able to see her. I stop chasing her, however, as I hear a Cannon fire. Cold, hard fear gripping at my heart. I suddenly turn, again, and continue running back to where the other's had ran. My thoughts are racing, as I try to mentally will that Cannon not to be Peeta's.

**Peeta's POV**

For a few minutes after the announcement, I allow myself to feel relived. Cato and I could win, along with one other person, and we'd never have to worry about these Games again. Well, except for when we have to mentor others. I look up, expecting to see everyone as calm as they were before the announcement. Boy, was I wrong.

Clove, suddenly, had two knives. She looked at me, fire burning in her eyes and I can tell that she doesn't want me or Cato walking out of this.

Foxface had died only a day or two ago, it's hard to tell in the Arena when time blurs together, and if she'd had lived just a little longer they might have made it. But now, Cato and I have a chance at being happy after the Games. And she didn't want that. I quickly roll away from the path of the knife she had flung at me, and scramble to my feet. I turn tail and run, racing to the Cornucopia.

As I run, I think that I should have seen this coming. I wasn't, technically, a Career. Therefore, it'd make much more since if three out of the four Careers got to leave. However, with me dating Cato, Clove knew that would not be the case. Unless she did something about it. As I run through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and pushing through all the bushes and anything else in my path, I think about how far I've come. From being the submissive Avox I was to where I was now.

I will not go back to that! I've come too far, been through too much, to allow myself to be killed and me and Cato not be together! When I break through the trees and into the clearing that the Cornucopia is in, I turn and throw a knife of my own from the jacket I'm wearing. Clove dodges, and I turn back to running. I run as swift as I can, darting from side to side, that way she can't have an easy target. However, when I'm at the side of the Cornucopia I'm trapped.

"I won't let you or Cato leave," Clove says, her eyes full of madness and anger, "Not when Foxface didn't even get a chance. How is that fair?" She asks, and I feel tears start to gather as she brandishes a knife in her hand.

"How is it fair for Cato and I not to get that chance?" I ask, chocking slightly at the end. She just smiles cruelly at me.

"This thing about me, Peeta, is that I'm a cruel bitch. And maybe a little selfish..." She says, bringing her arm up to let the weapon that would end my life fly...

When she's suddenly tackled to her side.

I look on, wide eyed, as Thresh grabs her by her neck. She's screaming curses and kicking at him, but she's doing just as much damage as a fly in her position would. I can see anger in Thresh's eyes, and I automatically feel a little bit torn. Should I help Clove, as a favor for Foxface? Or should I let him kill her, as I'm sure he plans? Before I can make a decision, I see Thresh pick up a rock and bring it down on Clove's head. I flinch, as I can see and just as much hear her head cave in a little.

A few minutes later, she's lying on a bed of grass. Blood is covering the green, and I hear a 'boom' in the distance. I don't feel sad, however. I feel free. Clove...she was a competitor. She was planning on not letting me or Cato leave the Arena, and she tried to get in the way. She was...a burden. But what makes all this OK, really, is the fact that she can be with Foxface now.

"Are you ok?" I hear Thresh ask me. I'm looking at Clove's wide open eyes, full of fear and anger. I gulp as I walk towards her, closing her eyes gently.

"I never really had a heart to heart with her," I began, trying to keep my voice even. "But she was dating the other Avox from my District. They were in love, and were just trying to get home. And to know that if Foxface would have lived just a little longer...well, it broke her." I felt the need to explain her actions, not just to me or Thresh. But to Panem, the Capitol, and most importantly, District 2 and her family. I look around, and I take her jacket off from her. It has a '2' on the right shoulder and back, and she always wore it with pride. She said that it made her feel happy to know that part of her District was with her.

I take a deep breath, and turn towards the trees. I know that the cameras are focused at me and Thresh right now. "I'm fighting for many things. My ability to speak, my life, my hope...and now, for Clove and Foxface. For the girl who came from District 2 and the girl who never got the chance to go to any District. District 2, I swear to you, you will have two Victors." I look back at Thresh, and see him looking at me with a mix of emotions. I can tell that he's confused. "I'm sorry Thresh, but this is where our alliance ends." He's immediately in a defensive position; as if he's afraid I'd attack him. But I wouldn't, couldn't. "I'm not going to be the one to kill you. If you want to leave this Arena with me and Cato, stay safe and strong. Fight for it." I turn around, and run. I don't even look back. Because I know that my resolve will break if I do.

I feel...stronger. As if this new hope, and Clove's death, has just been winding up to this. I told myself I wouldn't let the Games change me, but they have. For the better. I have had so much heartbreak, especially with Foxface dying right in front of me. But now, I have something to look forward to. I have to bring District 2 two Victors. I'm not fighting for myself anymore. I'm fighting for Clove. She might have tried to kill me, but she was still the same Clove. Selfish, strong, and loyal Clove. Only, the Games changed her.

As I run, I don't take the time to look for Cato. No, if I really want us to live I'll need to find the other Tributes. I hear a Cannon boom, and see Marvel's face appear in the sky. For some reason, I just know that it was Glimmer who did it. And that only pushes me harder. The others aren't in the alliance anymore; we're not a pack anymore.

We are a group of teens, all trying to survive this unfortunate set of events. For once, we are Tributes. We aren't Careers, relaxing by the campfire as other Tributes fight hunger, dehydration, and each other. I hear yet another Cannon, and see the Avox from District 1 face appear. This time, it's not a portrayal. It's a video. I watch as Thresh appears behind him and slices his throat with a machete. Now that there are only a handful of us left, why not show us what each of us can do? I push my legs faster, hoping to find Cato before anyone else.

I hear something move in the bush beside me, and I don't hesitate in throwing a knife in that direction. I threw it low enough so it wouldn't fatally hurt anyone; in case it was Cato, but I'm surprised to hear a cannon sound a second layer. And in that moment, I know that there's only one possible person that knife would have killed.

Rue.

And sure enough, the next moment a video is showing of her death. And I'm immediately frozen in fear. I know her and Thresh were close, and I even heard him tell her during Training that he'd kill anyone who tried to kill her. What would he do the person who was successful? I break off into a dead out sprint this time, trying to put as much distance as I can from Thresh now. I can hear the sounds of bushes moving beside me, but I don't stop to try to kill whatever they are hiding.

That doesn't stop one of them from trying to get me though.

Suddenly, a blonde girl is on top of me. Her whole body is covered in mud and I can tell she's been crying by how red her eyes are. I know that it's from her killing Marvel, and I know that she has gone over the deep end. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" She keeps repeating, and she brings her machete up, and I wait for her to bring it down...

Suddenly, she coughs blood on my face as she drops the machete and I notice a tip of an arrow poking out of her chest. And there's only one person I can think of that would know how to use a bow and arrow at this point. Cato couldn't, and I'm pretty sure Thresh couldn't. That would mean...

Gale steps out of one of the bushes, covered in mud and sweat.

"Fancy seeing you here." he says, flashing a bright smile. I shake my head in amusement. I know who I want to be the third winner.

"Don't kill me or Cato, and I won't kill you?" I simply say as I stand up, holding my hand out for a handshake.

"Well, I guess I can resist from killing you two." He said with a smile, taking my hand and shaking it. I smile and turn, hearing Glimmer's cannon go off. I briefly think about how I could picture her as a victor, if only I wasn't in the Games. But I was, and this is a different Game now.

"So, what's your plan?" Now that I have Gale by my side, and something tells me Cato and Thresh are heading towards the Cornucopia, I feel even stronger. Smarter. And I know this nightmare is almost over.

"Easy," I say, looking at him. "I'm going to kill Thresh, at the Cornucopia. I'm going to make it a fast death." I say. I want it to be at the Cornucopia, because I feel connected to it. It's the first place I saw at the Games, along with the place where the other Careers and I made camp. It'd only make since for it to be the last place I saw in this Arena.

As we jog, a fast jog, we keep an ear out. Just in case Thresh tries to attack us. And pretty soon, we're at the Cornucopia. And I'm happy to see Cato there.

"Cato!" I yell, jumping into his arms. Cato wraps them around me securely, twirling me once before setting me back on the ground and looking at Gale.

"Thank you, for not ending the Games already." I know what Cato is saying. Gale could have easily killed me and ended the Games, but he's reluctant to do it.

"No problem. I'm not going to lie though, the only thing stopping me from killing you is the fact that that would mean that Thresh would be a Victor. And Peeta told me that Thresh is probably dedicated to kill him since he killed Rue." Gale says, and I think that must have been the girl from 11's name. Rue...such a pretty name.

Cato looks about to say something, but I don't pay attention to it. I noticed a shadow move on the ground, and I duck just in time for a machete to go over my head as Thresh steps out from the corner of the Cornucopia behind me. He tries to pull it out, but I just throw myself at him before he can. We roll for a few minutes, growling and snarling and I notice Gale has his bow and arrow out just in case. I know that he'll only use it if Thresh is about to kill me.

"You killed her..." He growled, and I narrow my eyes. Thresh...he's really pissing me off.

"I did," I say, and we finally stop rolling around with me on top of him. I take out a knife, still fresh with blood. "In fact, I did it with this same exact knife. The knife that will be covered in your blood." I plunge the knife into his chest, and he coughs up blood as his eyes close. A cannon sounds, signaling that he wouldn't be opening his eyes again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your three Victors for the 74th Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p>Wow, the first story I've ever finished...I'm quite satisfied with the ending of it though. I'm surprised to say I've actually grown attached to this story, since it was made when I was bored and had nothing to do so I just decided to make it. I'm sad to see it end after watching it grow. This is my biggest accomplishment on this site to date, and my most popular story. I hope I still kept my loyal readers, and hope you guys enjoyed the ending. And please, send me a review with your thoughts of the ending AND the story in whole. Oh, and make sure to thank my Beta in there. She's probably the reason I actually finished this story haha. And for those of you wondering, I do plan on doing a Sequel. Just give me a little bit to actually enjoy some of my summers break haha. So yeah, review please!<p>

With a heartfelt goodbye and a promise for a future hello,

Jayciefer.

Beta'd By: Through Darkness and Light

Beta Comments: Being a Beta for Jayciefer has brought me much happiness and so much inspiration again. Working together with him has been a blast and I looked forward to working together with him again! I'm going to write a gift fic for him over the summer, so be sure to check it out as soon as I get it on FF dot net!


	15. AN: MAJOR NEWS! READ IF YOUR A TRUE FAN!

Hello everyone! Long time no see! I know, it's a shocker that I'm still alive. HOwever, I'm here to tell you guys something. I am NOT done with this story! After feeling the random urge to come back to this story and read some of the reviews, I have found the energy to try to actually rewrite the story! Only this time, I'm changing a few things! I will be doing this on my currently active fanfiction account, which is and I encourage anybody who wants to see me rebuild this story and try to perfect it to put that account on their author's alert list. So please, please, PLEASE follow that account. Also, if you could tell me your favorite part of this story and your least favorite part (whether through PMing me on or reviewing on this story I don't care either way), I would love to hear your opinions so I might change it in my renewed version. And if your afraid that me rewriting this means it'll be exactly the same? Then no fear! Quite a bit will be different.

Hope to see you guys soon.


End file.
